The Only Exception
by Shantymoe
Summary: Max doesn't trust guys because of her dad being an alchoholic and beating them. Also not to mention she was almost raped. Will Fang be able to get past her attempts to keep him out. Fax Songfic NoWings.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I love this idea hope you guys do too. This is my first attempt at a songfic. This song fit perfectly I've always loved the song. I've actually just love Paramore to be exact. REVIEW! Oh this is going to be short because it's just the introductory chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or the song The Only Exception.**_

_**~ShantyMoE~**_

_~: When I was younger I saw my daddy cry, and curse at the wind. He broke his own heart and I :~ watched as he tried to reassemble it. And my momma swore that she'd never let herself forget. That was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love: if it does not exist._

_Chapter 1: My father._

When I was little my dad, was an alcoholic. I was ten years old when he came home one day, yelling, screaming, and cursing at me and my mother. My mother just hugged him and cried. My father began to cry also and said a long string of curses to be carried away by the wind. That was the day I promised myself that love wasn't real. I promised myself I'd never sing another love song for love was nothing but a lie. The next day my mom had sat up an intervention for my dad. He agreed and went to rehab haven't seen him since. Till this day, four years later here I am. I stood in the skirt and shirt my mom had forced me in. The skirt was white and ruffled, and I had on a plain baby blue long sleeve t-shirt. My hair which is whatever color it is; was tied in a ponytail. The taxi pulled up. My dad got out of the car looking as sober as ever. My mom started crying and ran into his arms. They stood like this for a while; I just watched.

"Maximum Batchelder?" my dad looked at me cocking his head to the side.

"Hi Je- Dad." I fake smiled.

"I'm so sorry Max."

"Okay." I looked at my shoes not knowing what to say. So I did what comes naturally to me, I ran. I ran down the driveway, out into the street. I kept running and running. I ran down a narrow dirt path. I tripped on a tree root, and face planted on the ground. Why'd I run? Oh yeah, because that man right there was not my father. It didn't feel right. No yelling, no screaming, not even the smell of alcohol coming off of his breath. My father was never much of a father, now that he was trying it felt just plain weird. Foreign somehow.

"Um are you okay?" A deep voice broke through my thoughts. I looked up to see a guy. A teenage guy to be exact. He had black hair that swept over his eyes, in a graceful like wave, he was wearing a gray and black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black converse. His eyes were what really blew my mind though, they were black, with strange golden specks in them. His eyes were gorgeous.

"Are you okay?" he asked again. He stretched out a hand to me. I took it standing up.

"I'm okay I guess." He wiped something wet off my cheek. I didn't know I had been crying, that is nothing like the Maximum I am. I almost never cry.

"How'd you end up on this road?"

"I was running." I dusted off my skirt.

"Oh." He finished lamely.

"I'm Maximum, but call me Max." I smiled at him.

"Nicholas, but I go by Fang. I've always went by that since when I was three and bit one of my doctors." He did what I guess was a smile. I usually didn't talk to guys, but I had a feeling this one was going to be my one and only exception.

**A/N Review Guys review. Sorry it's so short. The rest of the chapters will be way longer. This was only the introduction.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The only Exception

"So why were you running?" me and Fang were walking down the beach. It turns out it wasn't that far fro where I fell, so we walked over.

"Um." I looked at him unsure. I took in the trust in his eyes and decided to continue.

"My dad just got back from rehab, he was an alcoholic. My mom sent him to rehab. He just got back and since he's been that way since I was three, it doesn't feel right. I like that he got help, but I'm not sure I'm ready to forgive him for putting me and my mother through that. I'm sorry if I'm boring you with my family problems. I know I just met you and all.

"You're not."

"I'm not what?"

"Boring me." Oh he's a short worded person.

"So why come I've never seen you at school?" I asked.

"You have."

"No I haven't."

"If you're the cheerleader I think you are yeah you have." I frowned in disgust at the word cheerleader. I'm not a girly type person, but my mom said I needed to join a school sport. I decided to do cheerleading, because I had been taking gymnastics since I was five.

"Wait a second. You're Nicholas Ride right?" I asked suddenly remembering him. He's number seven on our football team.

"Yep." Back to short two to one worded answers I see. This is the closest I've been to a guy since I was twelve. I was actually talking to him and not running away like a cowardly chicken. It just felt natural with Fang. I didn't realize it yet, but he was slowly breaking down my walls of protection. I was just starting to feel secure with Fang; when I looked up. I sucked in a sharp breath. It was Dylan. He was sixteen last time I saw him. I was at the mall waiting on Monique or Nudge as I call her. Dylan was there with his friends. He saw me and I guess he thought I would be easy or something. I was only thirteen so it was really freaking having this guy hit on me. When I wouldn't put out; he decided he was going to force me. Lucky me Nudge showed up just in time and rescued me from that douche. Fang must have saw me tense at Dylan's presence and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. The wind whipped loose strands of hair around my face. Dylan was about to approach us when Lissa, a redhead; came up. Her waist length hair was in a ponytail, and she was wearing a white and black bathing suit.

"Dyl, let's go. I'm cold and it's getting dark." She put a hand on his shoulder. Dylan sneered at us but left. We kept walking, till walking go boring, so we started throwing sand at each other, and splashing water. I threw a handful of sand in Fang's hair. He smirked at me and grabbed a fistful of sand and chased me down the beach. We collapsed out of exhaustion on the soft sand. He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Max what color's your hair."

"Um it was blonde then I turned brown with natural blonde streaks, and now it has these red lowlights. I really don't know. If I had to guess I'd say blonde." I looked at him. Fang leaned towards me, was he going to kiss me? I think he was, but I'll never know. I got up and ran. I threw a quick glance over my shoulder to see Fang's bewildered expression. I kept running all the way home. I ran upstairs not bothering to say hey to anyone. I locked my bedroom door, and slumped against the door. Guys are not good for me. I always get hurt. I'm not getting hurt again.

~Next Day~

I walked down the school hallway like I normally do. If you call looking around every corner making sure I don't see Fang normal.

"Um Max what are you doing?" I turned around to see Nudge looking at me like I was crazy.

"Hey Nudge."

"Why are you peeping around the corner like that?"

"I met a guy."

"I thought you didn't trust guys."

"Yeah I'm avoiding him genius." I looked around the corner again.

"What we looking at?" Fang's voice came from behind me. Me and Nudge jumped startled by his sudden appearance. I looked up at him.

"Stop it." I hissed.

"Stop what?" he sneered.

"I don't know just leave me alone." I growled and fast walked down the hallway, with Nudge close behind.

"Was that the guy?"

"Yep Nudge that was the guy."

"He was pretty hot."

"Don't remind me." I snorted. I made a sharp turn to the left to go down hallway A-1. I had science and it's really boring.

"Max you're late." Mrs. Brigid gave me the look.

"Sorry Mrs. Brigid." She likes for us to call her by her first name. She's a very eccentric teacher.

"It's okay Max just don't let it happen again."

"I won't." I sat in my seat. That was when I noticed it. I was convinced I'd never seen Fang before, but he was in mu science class. He had always been there I just never paid attention to him. So all period I was tortured by having his eyes burn holes in the back of my head. I squirmed uncomfortably in my seat. This avoiding him stuff was not working! I couldn't concentrate on Mrs. Brigid, Fang was just so ugh! The bell finally rang and I hurried out of the classroom. I was aware of Fang following behind me, but I didn't say anything. I wasn't going to. Well that is until he grabbed my arm and dragged me into a janitors closest.

"Max what's your problem?" He hissed in a whisper.

"Nothing what's yours."

"I met you yesterday and you were fine. All of a sudden you're running away every time you see me."

"I um… I can- er." I fought for words. I almost never ever fight for words.

"Max." he said in a softer tone. I nodded, squeezing my eyes closed. Why won't he leave me alone like every other guy does. They always figure out I'm not worth their time. I'm not pretty anyways.

"Max I'm not going to leave you alone till you answer me."

"I don't trust you!" I bit my lip.

"You just met me."

"I know… and I don't…. I'm against getting close to guys, I always get hurt." I looked at the floor. Fang was making me feel unlike myself. I felt vulnerable around him.

"Max I'm not like those other guys whoever they might be."

"Fan-"

"Shutup." With that he kissed me. My eyes flew open; all thoughts left my head as Fang suddenly wrapped his arms around me. I felt mushy inside. I couldn't even think enough to push him away. Instead my body did the exact opposite of what I wanted to do I kissed back. When I pulled back my eyes got even wider. I shoved him against the back of the closest and ran out. I must've look like a frantic deer because other people were giving me strange looks. I went straight to English not even bothering to get my books. I sat in my chair feeling as though my world was caving in. I looked at my fingers and began tapping rhythm out on my desk. I could feel that feeling. The feeling I had kept down since my dad left. I felt the urge to sing. To sing my little heart out to a love song and sway to the beat, but of course I made a promise to myself never to sing of love. EVER. English passed by pretty fast it wasn't that bad. I didn't even need my book and binder.

~ Fang pov~

Well let's start with the truth shall we. I've had a crush on Max since well since sixth grade. We're tenth graders now. So when I found her laying face down on that path I finally got my chance to talk to her. Then she ran. Today at school I had been trying to talk to her, but she was avoiding me. So when I got her in the janitors closest I had this really annoying urge to kiss her. So I did. It felt right, it made me feel whole somehow. Yeah that feeling ended when she shoved me into the back wall and bolted. A fifteen year old guy has to do what a fifteen year old guy has to do. This was not going to be my last attempt at Max. That was only the first attempt of the others I was mapping out in my brain right now. I had to get her to trust me, but how. She's a tough cookie to crack. Her only friend is Monique Hudson a.k.a Nudge. Max pretty much blocks everyone else out. Except for me yesterday, but that was yesterday. Today is a whole other story. I was going to get to know the real Max whether she liked it or not.

~Max pov~

The rest of the day passed by in blissful peace, no more Fang, or being late to class. A note plopped down on my desk. No one looked at me, so apparently it was like anonymous or something. Meet me at the old park's courtyard. It wasn't signed and it wasn't Nudge's hand writing so it meant the note was from Fang. What does he want?

Do I go and meet him? Of course I do because there was some mysterious force that kept dragging me back to Fang.

**A/n hahaha I liked that chapter Fang is quite persistent but, does he stay persistent or give up like every other guy does? Anyways REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Oh and The Only Exception is just the theme the story is going to be based off a whole bunch of other Paramore songs! Yay Paramore! I will be updating every Monday and Friday, and Tuesday and Thursday for "Living With The Not So Bad Enemy" for those of you who read that too.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

ShantyMoE

Chapter 3: Give Him a Chance, says the talkative girl.

I walked through the abandoned park towards the old courtyard. Which basically the entrance was two trees twined together, the seats were large rock or other large things found in nature, it was surrounded with shrubs and rose bushes. It was really magical looking. I stepped in the entrance Fang wasn't there yet. So I sat down and stared at birds fly by. imagine how awesome it would feel to be up there with them soaring high above the clouds, and people.

"Max?" Fang walked in.

"Yeah?"

"you actually came?"

"Yeah I have no idea why I did. Now hurry up before I leave."

"Okay. Well…..."

"Just blurt it out already."

"I never talked to you because I'm not real talkative. So when I saw you on that path it gave me a chance to talk to you. So when you kept running away from me today couldn't figure out what was your problem. You were fine yesterday and…."

"Today is so different." I finished for him.

"Yeah so what's up with that?"

"Um I don't you know hangout around guys." I shrugged. Shrugging's good.

"And."

"Okay I don't hang around guys cause their all a bunch of jerks, and no one can convince me otherwise." I snorted.

"Bet I will." He smirked.

"Well have fun trying. They eventually all give up." I walked out of the entrance with a wave goodbye. He was still smirking.

PaGeBrEaK

So my goal for the rest of forever was to not let Fang get to me. I was perfectly fine before I met him. I was in a good mood because I blew Fang off at the park. I walked in the house, Jeb ( that's what I am deciding to call him from now own) was sitting in the couch reading a newspaper. My mom was humming to an oldies tune while making lunch. How could she act like he's been here this whole time? How could she act like our life has been perfect? I have no clue.

"Jeb, Mom." I nodded to them and went upstairs. My cellphone started ringing. Nudge.

"Hey Nudge."

"Why'd you blow off Fang he totally likes you!"

"How do you know about that?"

"Um I sort of…might have followed you." I could just picture her staring at her feet in guilty embarrassment.

"Nudge."

"I'm sorry but you weren't taking your normal path home so I got suspicious."

"It's ookay Nudge."

"So what do you have against Fang?"

"My father, and Dylan, oh and don't forget Sam the dirty lying cheater." I rolled my eyes.

"You can't think all guys are bad just because of those jerk. Give him a chance Max. at least be his friend. If it end badly I will be you eternal slave for life."

"Nudge your too happy to make a good slave. Anyways I might try to work a little something out, but don't expect much. I'm only doing this because I love you Nudge. If you meant anything less to me I'd probably ditch you."

"I wouldn't expect anymore than a slight maybe almost friendship from you Max. Love you too! So when will you start this slight maybe almost friendship with Fangykins?"

"Um first don't call him that, secondly I have no idea, but not tomorrow. To close to today." I smiled against the hone.

"Okey dokey."

"So how things with you and Ella now?" I decided to change the subject from me.

"Well it's gotten better. If it could I mean me and Ella were close, well not as close as you and I are, but when Iggy dumped me for her and she willingly took him, it hurt really bad. I mean I thought she'd at least give a week afterwards, you know as to not offend me or anything, but no she jumped right in and was all over Iggy. Like in my face too, but it's okay I'm going out with Jackson now. I mean it still hurts I sort of actually liked Iggy. He was cute, had a fun personality, someone I could just be myself around ya know. So I guess me and Ella can sort of call ourselves friends again. I don't know but I guess for the sake of the other cheerleaders and you we'll sort it out on our on time." She took a deep breath at the end.

"Well that's great to hear. Have you heard anything about new recruits for the cheerleading squad."

"Geesh Max new recruits . You make it sound like their signing up for the military, but yeah I have heard. Lissa is trying out again." Nudge huffed." Um Maya is too, the new girl Angel is. She's really sweet by the way I just met her yesterday. Oh and last but not least Star and Kate."

"Sounds good except for Lissa and Maya. Automatic cut. Okay?" I know I sound like one of those popular snotty teenage girls, but I'm not honestly I hate their guts. Lissa dates that slime bag rapist, and Maya was the one Sam cheated on me with. From what I can tell their personalities aren't any different that their boyfriends. There are really nasty rumors about Lissa, like there's one she's sleeping with the whole football team. Maya's aren't much better. She's cheating on Sam with Ratchet. Yeah most of the kids at our school have weird nicknames. I know. So basically Dylan, Lissa, Maya, and Sam are a bunch of scumbags.

"Max are you listening to me?" Nudge cut into my thoughts.

"No, what did you just say."

" Due to the low amount of girls we can only afford to cut just one. Which one?" Ooh this is a hard choice. Maya or Lissa. Well Maya doesn't seem as bad as Lissa, but then that thing about Lissa might just be a lie. She doesn't seem like the type of girl to do that, but again she's dating a rapist. Maya I heard she's about to break up with Sam for Ratchet so then technically she won't be a cheater anymore.

"Cut Lissa." I finally decided.

"Kay happy to do, Ms. Captain." Yeah I'm the head captain of the cheerleading squad. What can I say I have a natural talent.

"One more thing?"

"Yeah Nudge."

"Will you ever sing again Max?"

"Nope never ever." I replied hanging up the phone.

My life is so not simple. I feel like most of the time I'm doing what everybody else wants me to do. Nudge wants me to sing, be Fang's friend, and be the leader of a gang of snotty chicks a.k.a my cheerleading squad their not all snotty their just not my type of people. Mom wants me to be happy. Heck being happy may benefit me, but I don't think it will. I don't think I'll ever be happy again. Singing kept me happy when Jeb used to come home drunk, or when mom would cry because he wouldn't come home until two in the morning. Right now I just don't feel like being happy, I don't feel like being anything. Somehow these thoughts led me back to Fang. Why is he so fascinated with me, I never did anything to make me be so captivating. I'm not really that pretty, blonde hair brown eyes, Sure my hair had those other natural colors in it, but my hair isn't that interesting. Why was Fang being persistent after only knowing me for a day.

Fang Pov

So after I got home, I got a mysterious phone call. I answered.

"Hey is this Fang? Cuz this is Nudge."

"Nudge as in Max's friend Nudge? How'd you get my phone number."

"Uhhh your ex-girlfriend Janet."

"Ugh should've known she keeps giving my phone number out to random chicks. Anyway what is it Nudge."

"Um it's about Max."

"Er what about her you're the Max expert."

"Well she's going to give you a chance." Nudge sneezed.

"Like as in a friendship trial sort of thing."

"Yeah one of those things. Be careful one mistake and your cut off from her." With that Nudge hung up. What the heck does she mean by that.

**A/N Okay I have no idea why Lissa always ends up being the slutty chick in highschool. I guess it just fits. In the book she was really nice though. She really never didn't really do anything for us to hate her so much. She didn't know Max and Fang had a fling, she thought they were brother and sister. But I really don't care I like how people picture her character. The slutty hoe that gets in between Max and Fang all the time. It gives the story a problem to solve.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No songs no books no nothing.**

**~ShantyMoE~**

**Chapter 4: I'm Trying!**

I slipped on my dark jeans, black shirt with this cool red heart design with white and red swirls coming out of it, put on my red converse, and through my hair into a messy ponytail. Mom had taken Jeb out to get a new job so I was alone with no way but the bus to get to school. I only had my learners permit. I grabbed my red gym bag and went out to the bus stop, putting in my headphones. I had a lot of paramour songs and I really just wanted to listen to Monster.

You were my conscience. So solid now you're like water. We started drowning not like we'd sink any farther, but I let my heart go it's somewhere down at the bottom. I'll get a new one come back from the hope that you've stolen.

I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world from turning into a monster and eating us alive. Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive?

That's as far as the song got because my ear buds were ripped out of my ear. I spun around to see my cousin Iggy. I hadn't talked to him in forever. I mean we go to a same school, but we don't exactly hang out with the same crowd. If you catch my drift ya know. I gave him a bear hug. Iggy and his little brother Zephyr were my only actual guy friends, but there really family so I'm not sure if they count.

"Where's Gazzy." Zephyr's nickname you'll see why.

"Gasman come here." Iggy called. A blonde boy about fourteen came up. Iggy was a senior, Gazzy was just a freshmen. A class below me, he had just turned fourteen.

"Hey Maximum." Gazzy smiled at me his blue eyes shining.

"Hey kiddo, we should really have some type of family outing. You guys uncle is back." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh Uncle Jeb made it out of rehab."

"Yeah Jeb is alcohol free." My face slammed against the bus seat as it came to a sudden stop at the school. I could just tell today was not going to be a good day.

"See you guys later." I waved to them as I disappeared into the sea of people entering the school. When I walked into my science guess who was sitting on my desk waiting for me? Fang of course. Ugh and he totally stole the colors I was wearing today. He had on a black shirt with red swirls forming into the shape of a guitar, dark jeans, and red converse.

"You stole my colors." I smirked at him as I pushed him out of my seat.

"I believe you stole my colors." He slid into a desk next to mine.

"So why are you over here, near me?" I looked out the classroom window.

"I don't know, because you have this magnetic pull that pulls me towards you." He laid his head laxily in the palm of his hand. I would have snorted and ignored him, but he looked so super smexy when he did that. Wait no, Max does not think anybody let alone Fang is super smexy. I sat up a little straighter; I made a promise to Nudge to be nice to this guy and try to be his friend. So I decided to make nice, and try to have a conversation with him.

"So Fang, how was your yesterday." I mumbled sounding completely stupid, because I worded that sentence wrong.

"My yesterday was fine until I kissed you."

"Are you implying I'm a horrible kisser?"

"No, you sort of pushed me into a wall."

"Oh yeah I did. Sorry."

"Max can you do me a favor?"

"What's it about."

"You know Amy?"

"The chick that sells your number off to your fangirls?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah her. I need help making sure no other weird girl call me at night again."

"I think I can do something bout it, but I'm not making any promises." I'm not sure if I owe Fang any favors. I mean he does leave a trail of broken hearts behind him, but he's not like a regular player that gpes out with a girl, gets in her pants, and ditches her. He really gets to know the girl first; then if he doesn't like her he breaks it off. I know what you're thinking I thought you've never heard of Fang before. Nope never heard of Fang, but I've heard of Nicholas Ride. I decided I'd help him, no matter what he did to Amy he doesn't deserve stalkers calling him at night. That's me Max the little helper to all mankind. I'll see if I can work out a compromise between the two.

"Max?"

"Yeah Fang."

"Thanks."

"Thanks for what?"

"Trying." His mouth quirked into a half smile, and then as quickly as it happened it disappeared and he turned to look at Mrs. Brigid. Then it hit me again! Fang was slipping his way in really fast! I mean this is the second decent conversation we've had, and I'm already doing him favors! That's what you get when you're as loving as I am. I listened to Mrs. Brigid teach. This mostly consisted of her dancing around the room with a pointer and pointing at things and screeching at us trying to get us to understand. The bell finally rang. Fang waited for me at the door. I walked up to him and actually smiled a little. This guy has a way with girls he's breaking my walls down brick by brick.

PaGeBrEaK

I met up with Nudge two periods later for lunch.

"Soooo."

"So what."

"How are things going with Fang."

"I have to admit he's not that bad, but I'm not sure if I want to trust him. Guys are jerks."

"Not all guys are jerk!" Nudge screeched.

"Okay okay don't get all defensive." Her mocha colored skin turned red.

"Sorry your just so stubborn. I really think he likes you."

"Okay Nudge." I took a bite out of my sandwich. I was so intent on my sandwich I didn't notice Dylan walk up to the cheerleader table.

"Look it's the whore who wouldn't put out." Before I could say anything, Fang shoved Dylan away from our table.

"Dylan leave her alone you horny bastard. Not all girls want to have freaking sex with you." Fang glared at him.

"So what Fang is she your girlfriend now? Like that'll ever happen. Max is just a waste. Isn't that right Maxie?" He snarled at me. I winced those are the exact words he said to me when Nudge dragged him off of me, in the mall restroom.

"Go to hell Dylan." Fang glared at him. I looked back at my plate and began to play with my fork.

"Max you okay?" Fang sat on the opposite side of me, in J.J's seat but she wasn't here today.

"Yeah I'm used to it."

"Well don't get used to it."

"Hey Max?"

"Hmm?"

"Want to go to the movies tonight?" I looked at Nudge, she nodded at me.

"Sure a friendly movie outing. Me, you, and Nudge." Fang looked disappointed and Nudge shot me a glare. I smirked at the two, clearly happy I found a way out of being alone with him.

"Kay see you at seven." Fang got up and left.

"Maaaax." Nudge whined.

"Nuuuudge." I copied her.

"You said you'd try."

"I am!"

"Then go by yourself."

"NO your coming and that's that." I stomped my foot to make it more final. The other cheerleaders gave me strange looks.

"Go on about your business. Shoo." I politely shooed them from our conversation.

"Nudge can you do me a favor?"

"Um I don't know."

~Nudge Pov~

Well Max managed to talk me into stopping Amy from giving out Fang's number. Amy's going to be pissed, I mean I just bought his number from her yesterday. Oh well here I go.

"Amy?" A girl with a short blonde hair looked at me.

"I came here to ask you very politely to stop giving out Fang's number."

"No! Why would I?"

"Because I'm asking nicely."

"You just bought the number yesterday! So what do you have against it?"

"Because Fang asked me directly to tell you to get the number from you."

"NO!" Amy screamed and took off running. What the heck. I started chasing after her.

"Amy you don't have anywhere to go we're at school."

"I don't care!" Amy ran straight into Fang's arms. Just as planned.

"Hey Amy." Fang grinned down at her.

"Fang?"

"Now Amy I'm going to ask nicely stop giving my number out to random chicks." Amy looked truly scared.

"Okay. Fang just let me go."

"Kay Amy." He kissed her forehead and she ran down the hallway.

"Well glad we worked that out decently." Fang looked at me.

"Yeah totally." I nodded.

~Max pov~

This was my chance! My chance to make Fang act like a jerk, and then boot him out. I will ever have to see him again yippee. I skipped gleefully out my house door.

"Max where are you going?" Jeb asked.

"To the movies."

"With who."

"Fang my new hot emo sexy boyfriend." I said just to piss him off.

"Your hot emo what a what." Jeb almost choked on his coffee.

"Oh nothing Jeb." I danced out of the door. I danced out the door, slamming it for the effect. Fang pulled up in front of my house.

"How do you know where I live and why are you driving?" I looked at Fang.

"Because I have this." He took out a fake id. "Also if you drive the speed limit and aren't reckless the cops think your just another teen driver." He smirked at me. I sat back and glared at him.

"Answer the second one."

"I stalk you in your sleep." He rolled his eyes and pulled off. We passed Nudge's house which is a few blocks from mine.

"Fang you left Nudge."

"Nope, there's been a change of plans. Nudge got sick last minute and called me."

"She set me up!" I pouted that was no fair at all.

**A/N Haha! So Max is now on an almost date, because Nudge purposefully ditched her. Haha Oh Nudge.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**_

_**shantyMoE**_

Chapter 5

The movies with Fang passed normally, like it would with any other friend. He didn't try any stunts or anything else of that manner. He dropped me off at home with a wave good bye. God bless his soul for not being invasive. I walked in to see a random lady, flanked by to kids who looked like me, only with green- blue eyes.

"Max this is your brother and sister Ari and Ariel." Jeb motioned towards the kids. I noticed how Ariel flinched when his hand came towards her.

"How old are they?" I asked trying to figure out when he cheated on my mom.

"Seven." He had cheated when I was eight. Wow.

"Bye Jeb." I snarled running up to my room. My mom walked in my room.

"The kids are staying here for a while okay Max?" I nodded I had nothing against the kids. It was my dad who I had something against.

**~ PaGeBrEaK ~**

"Max?"a small voice said by my bed. I looked straight into those sparkling green-blue eyes that were burned into my memory.

"Hey Ariel." I sat up.

"What's wrong?"

"Jeb, I don't like him."

"Me either."

"No, I don't like him. Him and mommy lied."

"What do you mean they lied."

"That wasn't our first time meeting Jeb, he comes over almost every night. He hits me and Ari." She lifted up her sleeve showing me three or four bruises. My face heated up.

"As long as you're here, I won't let Jeb touch you."

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

"Sure." I scooted over to make room for her. She laid her head on my chest and fell back asleep. It wasn't their fault that Jeb cheated it was Jeb's. I rested my chin on her head and went back to sleep.

PaGeBrEaK

Stupid alarm clock. I slammed my fist down on the snooze button. Ariel shifted and looked up at me. I took her hand.

"Come on let's get ready for school." I took her downstairs. Ari was waiting at the stairs not daring to go down.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong." He looked at me and bit his lip.

"Ari it's okay Max is nice." Ariel squeezed my hand. Ari nodded and scampered to my side.

"I didn't want to go alone." He admitted. Jeb as these kids traumatized of him. I walked downstairs with my new siblings. When we got to the table I put them in between me and mom, so they wouldn't be near Jeb. We ate breakfast. I just wanted to yell at him for what he did to these kids. He's hit me a couple of times before he went to rehab, but nothing that bad. He just got back and was already inflicting damage.

"Max I'm finished." Ari pushed his plate towards me.

"Kay Ari. Ariel are you done too." She nodded also passing me her plate. I picked them up , rinsed, them, and left them in the sink.

"Kay guys go get dressed." I herded them upstairs. I went into my room to change. I put on a black and white striped tank top, with dark jean shorts, and black converse. Converse as usual. Ariel and Ari were dressed already when I came out. Ariel had put her curly hair into a ponytail; she was wearing a pink dress, blue jean vest, and cowgirl boots. Ari had on a white shirt with lime green and dark green designs on it, regular jeans, and tennis shoes.

"Mom we're catching the bus." I yelled, leaving with Ari and Ariel out the door. Iggy and Gazzy were at the bus stop today again.

"Hey guys!" I yelled at them.

"Hey Max, what's up with the kids." He pointed at Ari and Ariel who were much more relaxed now out of the hose.

"They're my little brother and sister."

"Oh, well hey I'm your cousin Iggy and that's Gazzy he's your cousin too." Ariel smiled a little.

"I'm Ariel, that's Ari." She pointed at Ari who was playing tag with a different kid.

"Oh well nice to meet you guys."

"Haha nice to meet you too!" She ran off to find Ari.

"Cool kids."

"I know right. Oh well next Friday meet me at the mall for my birthday."

"Alright." He got on the bus, as I tried to round up my playing munchkins.

"Max after school you're going to tell me all about high school okay?"

"Yes Ariel I'll make sure I do that." I kissed her forehead and waved to Ari as I got off the bus. Fang was waiting for me on the school steps.

"Hey Max." I walked past him into the school.

"So this is how you treat me after we go to the movies together?"

"Yes, it is."

"Whatever Max." He walked beside me. I sat down in my seat, and Fang sat in his new seat beside me. I laid my head on my hands in a bored fashion while Mrs. Brigid talked. Then I notice Fang sketching. I tried to lean over to see what he was up to, but he shooed me away. I laid my head back on my hands.

"So Max can you please tell me what I just taught."

"Um I'm pretty sure you taught science Mrs. Brigid." I said in my I don't give an ish care. Fang did a slight chuckle beside me. I leaned back as Mrs. Brigid approached my desk.

"Max detention and Fang pass me the drawing." I think I imagined it but a faint blush crept onto Fang's cheeks, but he handed it over. Mrs. Brigid smirked and put the paper on my desk and went back to the head of the classroom. I flipped the paper over to see what Fang was sketching. It was me, I blushed violently. I never knew Fang was such a talented artist. He paid such attention to detail; he even caught the small wisps of hair that sort of stood up at the beginning of my part. I smiled a little; fang was studying his shoes with great interest and not looking me in my face. I smiled Fang was two adorable some times. I got up as soon as the bell rang and walked out with Fang.  
>"You weren't supposed to see that picture."<p>

"I know I'm sort of glad I did see it."

"So you're not going to use that against me."

"Nah, I'm not." I grabbed my second period stuff out of my locker, I pinned the picture in my locker with a magnet before slamming the door.

"So how was the date?"

"The date?"

"What date?"

"The one with Fang stupid."

"Nudge that was not a date it was a setup."

"Haha I guess you knew I wasn't really sick."

"Yeah of course I did, I had seen you four hours ago and you were fine." I slouched in my desk.

"Try outs tonight!" Nudge squealed. As co-captain this was Nudge's favorite part.

"Yeah I know." I rolled my eyes.

~Later That Day~

I was all decked out in my cheerleading uniform now. All white and red, with blue paw prints on our faces, and squeaky clean white sneakers, and red ribbons. I sat at the desk with my two co- captains, Nudge and Tess.

"Girl number one." I called. The girl they called Angel walked out. She had blonde hair exactly like Gazzy's same color and curly, she had lovely blue eyes, also exactly like Gazzy's how weird. She did the routine perfectly no flaw, even her ponytail was flawless no wisp of hair falling anywhere. After she left I looked at Nudge and Tess.

"No matter what anybody else does or looks like that girl is in." Tess nodded and wrote a check by Angel's name down.

"Girl number two." Lissa strutted in. She did little of the moves right, with a lot of errors. I grimaced at Tess and Nudge. Tess wrote an x by Lissa's name. I smiled a little.

"Girl number three." Maya came in. Maya blonde hair natural blonde streaks, brown eyes, tall, heart shaped face. We looked almost exactly the same it was sort of crazy! She did most of the moves right with only two errors. I nodded to Tess. The rest of the girls basically made it in. So we were good in that department. I then remembered Ari and Ariel. I ran outside to where my mom was waiting. I got in the car. They weren't in there.

"Where's Ariel and Ari!"

"With Jeb why?"

"We got to get home now! Go!"

"Why what's wrong. Ariel told me the truth. Jeb's a liar. Since he's been back he's been visiting them, she said before rehab he used to come over, and he beat them."

"What that's insane." Even though my mom seemed to not believe what I said she pressed the gas harder anyway. We got home and I could hear Ariel screaming at Jeb to stop. I ran in, Jeb had Ari by the arms.

'Put him down." I tackled Jeb to the floor. Ari scrambled over to Ariel and hugged her tightly. Jeb stood up whipping his busted lip where his face hit the floor.

"What's wrong with you Jeb. They're seven leave them alone and pick on someone your on side. " then I pointed at myself.

"You won't be able to beat me up as easily." I punched Jeb in the jaw. Jeb retaliated and punched me in the gut. I coughed, but threw another punch. Hitting him solidly in the jaw. My mom screamed at us to stop.

"Max stop it." She pulled me away from him. I shrugged her off and picked Ariel off the floor, and helped Ari up the stairs. As long as I lived he would not touch these kids.

I sat Ariel on my bed, and Ari jumped up onto it.

"Are you two okay?" Ari looked at his arms. I could see one bruise on each arm were Jeb had grabbed hi

"Yeah I'm fine."

"I'm good too Max, thanks." Ariel flashed a heart warming smile at me.

"After school do you guys want to go too cheer practice with me?"

"Yes!" the agreed at the same time.

Little Did I know That Was Just The Beginning of The Beatings to Come.

**A/N So Jeb has a lot more problems than we originally thought haha. So will the family manage or will it crash and burn before it even has the chance. Sorry the movies weren't so fluffy. I just really wanted to lead up to this, and besides Fang is giving her space. Because with this story I don't want to push it to fast with them, because it's like going to be a painfully slow gradual FAX. I'm just kidding it'll be slow but not agonizingly slow, like JP did. I almost died. They'd kiss she'd run away and that continued for like fifty book! ANYWAY! SO LIKE REVIEW! Plus give me any pointers you think I need.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N So Yep Yep here's the sixth chapter! Woohoo! I just couldn't wait I had to write it right away.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**~ShantyMoE~**

I guess now that the secret was out Jeb didn't have to pretend not to be a child abuser. The beatings since that day have been getting frequent. I had multiple bruises which I hid from my friends, which is sort of hard during cheer practice. If you just came in and left him in peace he was fine, but a simple question could tick him off at times. My mom just put up with it she went along with it like it was normal. I have no idea how she could. Ariel and Ari had been going to cheer practice with me; I didn't want to leave them with Jeb. Plus Ariel loves it, Ari just runs around with his toys. I sat on my bed with my two adorable siblings tucked under my arms; Ariel was going on about her day and how much fun she had. On top of that my best friend was moving to New York in ten days. See here's what happened.

Nudge was at her locker crying her eyes out.

"Nudge?" I walked up to her.

"Hey Max." she whimpered.

"What's up?" I cocked my head, trying to figure out why on earth she was crying.

"I'm moving to New York on September thirtieth."

"What? But today is September the twentieth. That's only ten days."

"I know!" She blubbered. "I don't want to go all my friends are here and Iggy's here too!" She whined the tears starting to subside.

"Wait I thought you were over him."

"How could I ever possibly get over Iggy? I was just thinking of ways to get him back." A single tear ran down her cheek.

"Well we just have to make your last ten day the best of your life." I smiled, trying to not let on how upset I was. Nudge was my best friend, not only that she was my only friend. She was the only one who could put up with my mood swings, bossy ways, and constant last minute decisions. I was going to miss her like crazy. Heck I might even go crazy.

"MAX!" Nudge screamed snapping me out of my trance.

"Oh yeah, let's go." I walked down the hallway dazedly. How could her parent just randomly up and move?

"Max?" I looked down at Ariel as she snapped me back to present day.

"Huh Ariel?"

"Can you read us a book?"

"Of course. What do you want me to read?" Knowing Ariel she didn't get out a picture book. Instead she took out James Patterson_**'Witch and Wizard'**_**.**

"What chapter are you on?"

"Me and Ari last read chapter sixty five. They're really short chapter so please just read us chapter sixty six and we'll go straight to bed." She looked up at me smiling. Ari had smuggled into my blankets.

"Okay Chapter sixty six. _Wisty. It took me several hours just to begin to get over Micheal Clancy, to wrap my mind around what he had said. Have you ever felt like your head was taking in so much new and tragic complicated information that it was going to blow right off your shoulders? Take that feeling, and then eat something really disgusting that makes you want to throw up for hours, and you'll be right about where I was at the moment…" _By the chapter in about two minutes, they were still snuggled in the blanket grinning at me.

"Are you guys sleeping in here tonight?" They nodded happily.

"Nope I don't think so." They frowned at me. I took out three sleeping bags and I went ot the hallway closet and took a=out the giant box that contained our camping tent.

"Max what are you doing?"

"We are camping in the back yard with Nudge tonight." Then something sparked in her eyes, they had always been sparkling but you could never see the depth the emotion like you should see in a little kid, but that moment her eyes actually lit up. It was like she had a new fire in her. She swiped her curls from her face and ran downstairs dragging Ari with her. I set up the tent and place our sleeping bags in. The twins ran around outside jumping up and down. I took out my phone and called Nudge.

"Max? You do know it's like eight right."

"Yeah, but I need you to come spend the night bring your sleeping bag."

"Um okay."

"Oh and bring marshmallows." Before she could ask why I hung up. Nudge got over about twelve minutes later already in her pjs. She came outside and her I was sitting with my guitar, with the twins around a campfire.

"Maximum Batchelder I think you have officially lost it." Nudge gawked at me. She set the marshmallow beside me. I had already had graham cracker, and chocolate bars I had been hiding from my mom. She loves chocolate almost as much as I do. I started to strum my guitar. To You are the Only Exception, that's starting to become my favorite song. The twins were laughing and roasting the marshmallows while me and Nudge listened to the tune of my guitar. My heart was beginning to ache. The twins finally got sleepy and full from eating too many smores, and went to go sleep in the sleeping bags.

"So." I looked at Nudge.

"I'm going to miss you so much. I wish I didn't have to leave."

"What if you didn't." I looked up at Nudge.

"What do youmean what if I didn't?"

"What if you could stay in the twin's room, and we turn the attic into one giant room for them." I looked down back at my toes.

"I couldn't possible ask that, that's too much for me to ask." Nudge's brown eyes looked sincere.

"What if I ask for you?"

"I don't know Max."

"Just ask please."

"Kay Max, for the sake of our friendship I will." She smiled, and crawled into the tent. Then I remembered the problem. I can't let nudge stay here with my abusive dad. Maybe I can…Nah. I had the twins to look after. I decided to sleep on it. I crawled into the tent after her. The sun bursting through the tent woke me up. What was today? Thursday. Crap we had school. I don't really care, ditching's good for you. I rolled over then immediately rolled over again upon hearing Ari squeal under me. Ari sat up looking at me.

"Max you could have killed me." He whined rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Sorry Ari bear." I gathered him a hug. Ariel stirred noticing her brother's warmth was missing. She sat up looking dazed, like she wasn't sure last night happened. She took one look at me and burst into tears. I moved Ari onto my left leg and put her on my right.

"What's wrong." I swiped her messy curls, so much like mine, from her face.

"I had a nightmare!" she sniffled.

"Tell me the dream." I looked into her eyes.

"Jeb was there, and he was yelling and throwing plates, at us and Valencia. He reached down and grabbed you because you were blocking him from us. He wanted me and Ari. You fought back, and he took out a knife. I shouted for him to stop, but he wouldn't he sliced it right across your throat. You fell to the ground, and Max the blood was everywhere! You died right there in front of me. Jeb then killed Valencia, then Ari. I tried to get out. I opened the window to jump out. I jumped out and these bright white wings unfolded from behind. I flew back up, when I reached above the clouds. I felt safer, then my wings they crumpled. I began falling again. This time much faster, and not to the ground but into darkness. I tried to flap my wings but they had disappeared. I fell straight into Jeb's arms. I was back at the window with him again. He pushed me out. This time there was no wings or prolonged falling. I hit the ground. I died, and he was the reason. Max that's not going to happen for real, Is it." She was in hysterics now. I was horror stricken, because cut out the part about the wings this could really happen. This was my life.

"Shh Ariel you're going to wake up Nudge." I rocked Ariel slowly trying to calm her down, but she wouldn't calm down.  
>"I hate him. He's going to kill us." Her tears stained my shirt. I looked over Ari was gone. Where'd he go? Great Ari was missing. I'm making a lovely big sister already aren't I?<p>

"ARI?" I screamed. I ran out of the tent Ariel on my heels.

"Ari!"

GOD where is he.

**A/N Uh Oh looks like Maximum has lost her little bother, I mean brother. Hehe. Tune in sometime later to see what happens to Ari. Poor Ariel, Jeb is traumatizing her even in her dreams. Oh and if you're wondering Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel will come into the story in a very big way very soon! :D Tune in Monday, I will defiantly have updated Monday my fellow peoples. HeHE.**


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so now here I am running down the street in my pjs yelling for Ari, but Ari never came. Ariel was right behind me calling for her brother. I slumped against the curve. I rubbed my forehead in confusion.

"Max where'd Ari go?" Ariel looked at me.

"I don't know." Just then a girl jogged up. To my surprise it was the least person I expected it to be. It was Maya. She stopped in front of me grinning. Her bangs were falling out of her ponytail.

"Max, I want to say thanks. I meant to day it earlier, but thanks."  
>"Thanks for what." I looked her in the eye.<p>

"For being the first person nice to me since that nasty rumor Lissa made about me."

"Lissa made that, I thought you guys were friends." Maya looked at her shoes.

"Well Dylan sort of tried to kiss me, and Lissa saw it. She thought I kissed him and spread the rumour that I was a nasty cheater, the school just helped enlarge it." She blushed. Ariel was looking at Maya intently.

"Have you seen our brother." Ariel finally got up to ask. Maya seemed surprised to see that Ariel was with me.

"No I haven't seen Ari." Maya cocked her head to the side.

"Max you lost your little brother?" She raised and eyebrow.

"No he wandered off."

"Well we need a search party." She bounced on her toes. "I know just the team too!" She smiled at me. I had never actually been friendly towards her up until now. Maya doesn't really deserve that bad wrap Lissa gave her. Maya's actually pretty nice.

PaGeBrEaK

So here was the best search crew Maya could think of. Well actually the only ones who would willingly ditch school for my little brother and me. Fang, J.J, Tess, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, Ratchet and Maya herself.

"Well we need to split up." I suggested. Iggy had taken Ariel to work since he was really the only one licensed (legally).

"I'm going with Tess!" J.J squealed. Tess nodded in agreement.

"I'm going with Iggy." Gazzy looked up his big brother grinning.

"I'm going with my boyfriend." Maya smiled at Ratchet, her and Sam had broken up a week ago.

"I call dibs on Angel." Nudge grabbed Angel's arm. Did I mention how much Angel looked like gazzy it was so weird. Anyway the bigger point is I was left with Fang.

"Well that leaves me and Fang." I looked at Fang, who was trying to fight back a smirk. That's the closet thing he has to a smile. We all split up down the block. Fang grabbed my hand holding it tightly. I looked at him he wasn't looking at me.

"Do you know what would've made him runaway so suddenly." Jeb is the reason I sure, but I can't let Fang know what my dad does to us.

"Angel's dream, she had a nightmare that we got murdered it might've scared him."

"Oh let's try the park." I nodded it seemed like a good choice for a kid. We walked into the park.

"Ari, where are you?" I called. There was no answer.

"Ari if you're in the park please answer. IT's okay! Nothing's going to happen." Still no answer. What if he wasn't in the park? Where could he have gone? I collapsed to my knees.

"Ari. It's Maxi your big sister. Please come home." I stood up determined not to cry. Then my phone rang, it was Nudge.

"We found him."

"Really meet me at the house."

"I can't he's in a….. Hole."

"What type of hole?"

"Like a trench sort of like an abandoned well." Oh crap.

"Where are you guys?"

"By the Lake."

"Here we come." My little brother was down a hole. What was he thinking about, running away? He's only seven he can't take care of himself.

I got there running at full speed, leaving Fang struggling to keep up. I heard Ari crying from the hole. What the crap it was like a hole slash trench.

"Ari are you touching the ground."

"Max?" He sniffled.

"Yes its Max, but listen are you touching the bottom?"

"No it goes even deeper. I can't see the bottom!" He began to panic again.

"Just hold in there Ari Bear." I pulled off my jacket, and shirt. Leaving me in my tank top and shorts. Fang put a hand on my shoulder.

"What are doing?" His eyes were huge.

"I'm going to get my dam little brother out the hole." I started towards the hole. Fang spun me around to where I was facing him. I looked into his eyes.

"Max you don't have to do this. The fire department could handle this better."

"No I'm going to get him myself." I shrugged his hand off and began climbing down. I went down farther than Ari. Holding on with one hand I grabbed his shirt. He fall into my chest, he threw his arms around my neck. I began climbing back up. I was almost to the top when I lost my footing. Thinking fast I grabbed Ari and threw him over the top, and I began falling. I heard Fang scream my name. Nudge had her head almost in the hole. I different ledge caught me and hit my head on a rock and blacked out.

I woke back up about a minute later. I was still in the hole. I raised my head off the ground. I noticed a figure descending down towards me. It was Fang of course. He reached the ledge I was stranded on. I kneeled down beside me and swept my hair behind my ear. He smirked a bit upon seeing I was okay.

"Do you see her Fang?" Angel called. Nudge was probably with Ari.

" Yep."

"Is she alive?" Nudge's voice broke at alive.

"Yeah she's okay." Even from down here I heard Nudge sigh in relief. Fang grabbed my waist hoisting me up. I began to climb up again, Fang right behind me in case I slipped. Then I heard it the ledge I had been on crumpled rocking the rest of the trench hole thingy. I began to climb faster, as foot and hand holds began to crumble and break. The place was going to fall in. I finally reached the top Fang boosted me up. I turned around and grabbed his hand to pull him up. Nudge was holding Ari who had dirt all over him. Ari looked at me scared to see if I was mad or not. I grabbed Ari out of Nudge's arms and hugged him tightly.

"Don't do crap like that." I whispered into his hair.

"I'm sorry; I was going to come back. I just wanted to get away."

"Next time you want to get away make sure I'm with you." He nodded numbly. I hugged him. Iggy pulled up in his car with Maya, Ratchet, and Gazzy. They jumped out rushing towards us.

"Gosh you guys are filthy." Iggy took in our appearance.

"That's what happens when you climb down a hole." I playfully shoved him.

"Let's go to my house." Iggy looked at all of us. "My mom made brownies."

PaGeBrEaK

We all walked in the house. Aunt Taylor was in the kitchen putting up plates. She turned around upon hearing us and was smiling then she saw Angel. She dropped the glass plate she was holding and it shattered to pieces. What's up with that?

**A/N Do I smell more drama? I think I do. I love this story. To me it's really not getting dull every chapter there's like some new drama or something. Oh and yes Ariel and Angel are two different people. Angel being the actual Angel. I just decided to make Angel's fake name into a real person. REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

Angel Pov

We walked in the house and Mrs. Batchelder looked at me, me exactly her eyes locked with mine, and she dropped the dish out of shock. What had I done is there a booger in my nose, a hair sticking up straight, is my eye twitching. She then looked for me to Gazzy and back to me. She grabbed Max and Iggy and towed them up the stairs. Something funny was going on. I looked at Gazzy he shrugged. I was just noticing all the Batchelder kids shared a resemblance. All of their hair was blonde, maybe different shades but every ones hair was blonde. Their eyes were set in their head the same to, large eyes. Max was the only one with brown eyes. I began to compare Gazzy's eyes with my own blue ones. We had the same shaped face, and the same large blue eyes, and coincidentally the same hair color. That didn't mean anything though. Did it? Max and Iggy came back downstairs wide eyed. They looked at us and composed their facial expressions. Nudge plopped on the couch.

"Where's the brownies." She raised an eyebrow. Iggy nodded and rushed back into the kitchen, then came out with a plate of fresh brownies. I wonder what their Mrs. Batchelder told them right now they were acting like nothing happened. If they weren't going to say anything I wasn't going to ask. I sat down on the couch enjoying the warmth, and chewy goodness of it when Max sat down and slipped a piece of paper to me. I unfolded not thinking about what might be in it. When I looked down I gasped. It was a missing flier; the picture of the missing girl was me as a baby. Only my name said Angel Batchelder, not Angel Jones. I stared at it. I was for sure the baby was me, the baby pictures mom had of me looked just like this. I was laughing beside Gazzy. I looked up.

"How?"

"Angel when you were a few month old you were kidnapped." Max whispered to me.

"You're my baby sister." Iggy smiled timidly. "I remembered having one just not what she looked like. Max and Gazzy were too young to remember. When I saw you I thought you had a similar resemblance to her but I just blew it off as missing her." I always knew I didn't look like Mom. She had dark brown wavy hair and blue eyes. I just thought I took after my dad. I called my mom. If she did kidnap me why would she bring us back here. She probably thought everyone forgot about the little baby girl that went missing fourteen years ago.

"Gazzy when's your birthday?"  
>"August eighteenth." He looked at me.<p>

"Mine too." My mom finally picked up.

"Mom come pick me up at the Batchelder house." Iggy and Max looked at me as to say your leaving? I gave them a reassuring look. My mom finslly pulled up.

"Angel come to the car."

"No mom Mrs. Batchelder and my friends want to meet you."  
>"Angel." My mom said evenly.<p>

"Mom." I said just as level.

"Fine but only for a minute." My mom walked in. Iggy and Max turned red with anger since they were really the only ones who knew what she had done. My mom took in the facial expressions and knew that we knew. Then she grabbed me by my waist unexpectedly and bolted. I screamed bloody murder like hell. I mean I was fourteen and the lady I had been thinking was my mom for my whole life is carrying me away. Max and Iggy bolted out the door after us. I twisted to where I was hanging off her shoulders. I reached for Max's hand. Max stretched and grabbed on. She began to pull. My fake mom kicked Max in the shin causing Max to fall to the ground with a painful thud. Iggy stopped to help Max. Fake mom I'll just call her by her first name now. Pick locked a car door. She threw me in the trunk, and hotwired it. I hit the hood of the trunk as she pressed on the gas. I looked through the keyhole to see Iggy's red mustang bound the corner, driving over the curve. I started banging on the trunk. The trunk began to get a dent then I heard the police sirens. Great when they pulled her over I would just scream like crazy. Max and Iggy began to drive speed limit still following us. Mom pulled over on the side of the bridge. I heard her footsteps approach the trunk. She sat on the top.

"Mam do you know how fast you were driving?"

"Um I don't know." This was my chance. I screamed and screamed and screamed.

"Mam get off the trunk and open it please."  
>"Whatever you want officer." My mom threw open the lid. The sunlight burned my eyes. My mom's rough hands dragged me out. I stood shakily to my feet. I ripped myself from Lillian's hands; that's her first name. I ran to the red mustang parked behind the police car. Iggy had his arms out waiting for me I ran straight into them. For a second i had a flash back. The Batchelder couple had brought us home. Iggy wanted to hold me and he believed he could because he was almost five. My real mom helped him support my head.<p>

'I remember. I remember." I hugged Iggy tighter. Max patted me on the head.

"Well this family is officially getting bigger and weirder." Max smiled. Iggy looked at Max and nodded. I got in the back of the car, and began to think. The woman I had thought was my mom for fourteen years of my life was a kidnapper, I was kidnapped. My real family is with Max, Iggy, and Gazzy. The whole fact thatmy life was a lie didn't really bother me. I mean I always knew something was strange with my fake mother. She never let me go to the store with her when I was around three and five; not until I lost my baby face. She always watched every move I made, and monitored my friends very closely. Now it made since she was making sure no one recognized me. I sunk farther into the back seat well, at least I know these guys already.

"Max?" Fang was already waiting outside as Max popped out of the car. I couldn't help but notice how cute the worried expression on his face was. Did they have a relationship he seems to care an awful lot about her. Max rolled her eyes and strutted into the house. Fang's eyes narrowed as he rushed in after her. When I got in the two were no where to be seen. I sat on the couch Mrs. Batchelder or should I say mom now, looked at me.

"Hi Angel." She gathered me in a enoromous hug.

"Your home now, and I'm never letting you go again." She exclaimed.

"How'd she get me anyway?"

"It was the second week we had been home. It was naptime so we put you guys down in your cribs. I was downstairs with your dad when I heard the glass shatter and Gazzy crying. I rushed up stairs she was already gone. I looked to the streets and saw a woman with brown hair running." She looked me in the eyes and hugged me again.

"So I guess you're my sis now." Gazzy sat down and gaped at me.

"I guess so." I smiled meekly.

"This family is so weird."

"Where's Max?" Maya asked from snuggling with Ratchet. We all looked up. Where was Max?

"Probablly snogging Fang in the closet." Iggy snickered.

"Max would never." Nudge defended her.

"I have no idea why not. They are the cutest couple I have ever seen!" Maya took Iggy's side.

"Well it's just not Max's style." Ella put in. So this started a whole debate about Max and Fang.

Max ran down staris and ran out of the window. Man that is always somewhere running away. I looked at my fingers.

"So where am I sleeping?" I asked not liking the silence.

MAX POV

Fang and I had to talk again. I dragged him to the bathroom shutting and locking the door. I hoisted myself onto the sink and stared into his eyes. He hung off to the side.

"Okay." Fang breathed heavily.

"Stop worrying about me I'm not a baby." I whisper yelled.

"I can't help it! I try not to worry but I can't control it." He shot right back.

"I don't need you to worry. I'm nothing to you and your nothing to me."

"That's where you're wrong."  
>"What do you mean I'm wrong."<br>"Max you're everything to me." He whispered. I closed my eyes in frustration. I don't want a relationship not with him not with anybody. Fang silently parted my legs and stepped into the cradle they formed. He looked into my eyes for what felt like an eternity. The tension was making me nervous so I whispered to him.

"Just do it all ready," Fang without another word pressed his lips to mine. I tried to shake off the warm feeling I was getting inside, as our mouths moved in synch. He pressed his hand in the small of my back pulling me closer.**(A/N don't you just love hormonal teens? Lol)** I closed my eyes slipping into un wanted bliss. Fang's other hand knotted into my hair, I kept my hands pressed against his chest as to not do anything rash. Fang tugged me closer. My body was leaning off o the sink counter now. Fang's tongue slipped into my mouth. I have no idea how long we stayed like that, but I pulled away. I ran out the door leaving Fang in shock. I ran right out the door.

I fear I might break, and I fear I can't take it. Tonight I'll lie awake feeling empty. I can feel the pressure it's getting closer now. We're better off without you! I sank into the grass outside my house. Crap I forgot Ari. I walked into the house. Ariel ran into my arms home from school.

"Did you find him?" She whispered in my ear.

"Yeah he's at Iggy's house." Ariel nodded. Mom and Jeb were sitting on the couch not speaking. I walked up to my room and texted Nudge.

_Ask Iggy to bring Ari home for me._

_**Okay why'd you leave?**_

_Fang, it doesn't really matter._

_**Kay**_

I tossed my phone to the side. Fang was the name that kept running through my mind. Why can't you let him in Max? Because I can't! BUT WHY CAN'T YOU!  
>"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO BE LOVED! I DON'T WANT TO LOVE ANYBODY! You ONLY GET PAIN, BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU LET YOUR HEART WHEN! PAIN!" I screamed throwing my pillow at the window. I finally sat with my legs crossed on my bed, staring into space. I didn't hear Ari come home. I ignored the yelling downstairs. I didn't notice Ari and Ariel slip into my room scared off the fight downstairs. I buried my head in my hands. These kids can't stare here. I grabbed Ariel by her waist and carried her downstairs, Ari knowing I wanted him to follow tagged along. I walked straight out the door. I walked down the street. I walked and walked and walked. I walked to the park to a secret cove I only knew about. I've never even told Nudge. I walked in separating bushes. In the little clearing was another tent and a sleeping bag. I put Ariel down and looked at it. I laid down in the soft grass. I stared at the darkening sky. Ariel and Ari lay down next to me forming a circle. and we stared at the sky. The stars began to appear, the mom slowly rose. I smiled the twins fell asleep. I wondered if they were done fighting at home. I picked them up and walked back home glad to get a moments peace. Mom was sitting on the couch sobbing. Her face was red from where he recently slapped her. I gave her a small smile and went to tuck the twins in. Why won't she leave this jerk face.<p>

~Next Day ~

I was still slightly depressed from yesterday's issues. I woke up anyway and took a shower. I wringed out my soaking wet hair. I woke the twins up and they took a bath. I did a fish tail braid in Ariel's hair and put a pink flower in it, to match her pink shirt, with multi colored butterflies, she put on her jeans with butterflies on the butt pockets. Ari got himself ready, putting on a red t-shirt with a racecar on it. I pulled in my cheerleading uniform we had a basketball game tonight first one this season. Today was going to be a long day.

~That Night~

I sat at the bleachers watching the game, then I started the defense chant.

"Come on dawgs Defense." The cheerleader all began to call out defense over and over in unison. I slapped high fives with the mascot for a year book photo. Ari and Ariel were sitting behind the cheerleaders screaming and laughing. Fang was playing now so I shutup. I just watched him. He was a pretty good basketball player he made four shoots so far. Fang looked at me just before shooting and shook his head and ran back to the bench. Coach had called a time out. We had thirty seconds left on the clock and it was the last quarter. We were up by two points. They could easily win. I closed my eyes. My whole life surged past me. The day I realized my dad had a problem. I was three. I was stumbling around the house and slurring. He raised his hand to hit me, but then turned and swiped the dished off the table. I just stared at him. The day I realized how much it was hurting my mom to see him like this. I was seven. Dad was drunk again and he had locked himself in the bathroom and was vomiting, while mom cried her eyes out. Or the time I realized he was gone to rehab, and I wouldn't see him again for a while. I was ten. That also held another memory the day I vowed never to sing of love. I opened my eyes we had won the game. I had one more memory, the day he began hitting us. I was fourteen going on fifteen. I stood up and took the twins hands and walked out of the gym.

**WELLTHIS WAS BORING don't worry it won't stay that way! REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer I own nothing. D`:

ShantyMoE

Chapter 9 (I think)

Today was the crappiest day there was ever going to be for my life. Nudge is moving. No matter how bad Jeb beats me it will never feel this bad. I stood outside the airport as Nudge was about to go inside.. I hugged her almost crying. Nudge on the other hand was sobbing into my shirt.

"Oh Max I don't want to go!"

"I don't want you to go." I hugged her tighter. We stood there hugging for what seemed an hour, but when her parents called her to go inside. I t felt like only a split second.  
>"God Max you're my best friend and I'll never forget that!" She hugged me again. I nodded.<br>"I could go through a million people and never find another motor mouth like you! Though it's not as bad as fifth grade." I playfully shoved her.

"Miss you Max, I'll be back I promise. I'll be back before you can even say I'm gone." With that she left.

"She's gone." I whispered. Well do you see Nudge sprinting out of that building I sure don't. I turned back to Iggy's car. I got in the passenger side. I wiped my eyes.

"Max are you okay?" Angel tapped my shoulder.

"I'm fine, considering my best friend just got on a plane and left me here." I whimpered wanting to melt into the seat. I rolled over to look out the trees passed by. My life is just spiraling downhill isn't it.

PaGeBrEaK

Jeb was sitting on the couch minding his own business I decided to pick I fight.

"Get a job." I murmured loud enough for him to hear. I glared at me.

"Yes I said it you bum who's leeching off my mother's paycheck." I grinned. He stood up towering over me. I rolled my eyes.

"You want to fight me old man." I glared right back at him. Jeb smirked and threw a fist into my stomach. It knocked the breath out of me I can't lie. I pretended like I was going to walk off and then spun around and punched him right in the nose. He looked shocked and punched me in the eye. I gasped in shock, I was going to have a black eye tomorrow. Nice, I grinned. I turned and went upstairs, not before throwing a face at him. It shattered near his arm cutting it. I ran up staris and shut the door. I could hear Jeb downstair cursing and sputtering like a Wildman. I grinned, if I had to miserable he was going to be too.

I snuck downstairs and got me a icepack I then ran back upstairs. I didn't want to exactly to on Jeb's fury right now. He was a full grown man and I was a teenage girl. I walked in my room surprised to see Ari and Ariel waiting for me. They were wearing the same expression, that said your in trouble young lady. I sat down between them.

"What's up?"

"Max please cut the act." Ariel snapped. Woah what act?

"What act sweetheart."  
>"Stop pretending to be happy."<p>

"I am happy."  
>"No you're not."<p>

"Okay you have me, what do you want me to do about it?"  
>"Well stop picking fights with Jeb, I don't want him to accidentally kill you in one of his fits of rage." Ari looked at me. I blinked.<p>

"Max I know it feels like the worlds crumbling underneath you but you can't take it out on yourself." Ariel piped up.

"When'd you two get so smart?" I ruffled Ari's head and hugged Ariel.

"I promise no more fights with Jeb, only because I have you guys to protect can't do that in the hospital." I lifted the icepack to my throbbing eye. Ari and Ariel both gave me big hugs. I tucked them into their beds, and hopped back into my bed. I didn't even know the twins saw that thing with Jeb. Well I'm not going to do it again.

~ The Morning~

I woke up thinking the lyrics of that Paramore song Hello Cold World.

I feel happy, I feel sad, I feel like running through the walls! I'm overjoyed I'm undecided; I don't know who I am. Well maybe I'm not perfect at least I'm working on it. 22 is like the worst idea that I have ever had. It's too much pain, it's too much freedom what should I do with this? It's not the way you plan it. It's how you make it happen. Yeah It's how you make it happen! It's such a cold, cold, world and I can't get out so I'll just make the best of everything I'll never have. It's such a cold, cold world and it's got me down. If I get back up as long as it spins around HELLO COLD WORLD!

So guess what I do feel happy but sad. I'm happy I'm alive, I'm sad Nudge left, I'm glad I have the twins,and sad I have Jeb! I jumped out of bed and grabbed an outfit Nuudge had got for me for my birthday last week. It was a black and red plaid skirt, with chains dangling off of it, the shirt was a simple red polo, with a white cardigan. I put on my red converse, and pulled the top half of my hair into a ponytail, tying my red cheer ribbon around it. My eye started to throb again so I ran to the bathroom to look at was black thank god, it was just red, not puffy red. I smiled I guess I can go through school without people asking if I got in a fight. I usually never did this but to make my eye look less puffy I put on eye line. Just a tad bit to darken the rim around my eye. I ran downstairs. Ariel was wearing a white jacket and red frilly shirt with her denim skirt. She was always dressed to cute. Ari came downstairs wearing overalls?

"Ari where on earth did you get those?"

'Out of your closet!" He replied cheerily.

"Uh go change please, perferablly something red so we can look like an actual family." Ari frowned but ran upstairs. I can back downstairs wearing a red and white striped shirt and dark jeans

"That's better. We look like a happy household." I pecked him on the cheek. Ariel giggled. I dragged my adorable sibblings to the bus stop. Iggy was there wearing a yellow shirt that contrasted perfectly with his strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. He turned around and smiled.

"You aren't drving?"

"Nope my keys have been revoked." Iggy grinned.

"What did you do now?"  
>"I blew up all of moms make up." Iggy laughed merrily. I shoved him.<p>

"Don't mess with a ladies makeup!" I laughed. I loved the care free sound of it so I decided to laugh again. Until it became a series of laughter. Angel ran up upon seeing me.

"SO you feel better." She hugged me.

"Yeah actually I do. Who knows maybe Nudge actually will come back."

"Wow yesterday you were so pessimistic now you're all optimistic." Angel swayed to some unknown beat. I started dancing along with her. Iggy soon joined. Ariel and Ari caught on and danced around us in circles. Gazzy saw us and started to dance also. So here were us Batchelder kids dancing at the bus stop to no music. If there was we probably were all off beat, but who cares. I know I didn't as I swayed and bobbed to the rhythm of my own heart. I wasn't aware everyone was staring at us until Maya called out for my attention.  
>"Max, you guys what are yall doing?" She ran up to us. I didn't anseweer but grabbed her hands and twirled her around. She giggled.<p>

"All of you are definitely high." But she began to dance too. I was in such a better mood, but of course life had to crash back down on me right.

"Monique?" The sub called Nudge's name.

"She moved." I growled under my breath. Fang sensing my irritation of the sub repeatedly call Nudge's name made me upset.

"Mam she moved." Fang spoke up. The sub looked surprised but continued down the roll list. I started tapping the pencil on my desk out of boredom. The sub shot me a glare. When she turned, I looked at Maya and rolled my eyes. She smirked back at me in reply. I turned back around and began tapping my pencil. This time Maya joined in with me. We tapped our pencils for about a whole two minutes before the sub got angry and sent us out of the room. Once outside the door we burst into laughter. Maya ran her finger through her hair and grinned goofily at me.

"That was hilarious." I smiled at her.

"Totally." Then I realized something, even though I'm having fun with Maya she just isn't Nudge. I sighed and bit my lip. Maya knew what was mothering me.

"It's okay Max, I texted Nudge when she got there she said she absolutely hates it there. She's begging her parents to come back." Nudge had sent that message to me too but I ignored it. I had been ignoring all her text. It just made me more upset to text her knowing I would slip up and say see ya tomorrow, and then not see her tomorrow.

'Yeah I'm sorry if I'm being a big ball of dull, I don't want to dampen everybody else's life too." I apologized sheepishly looking at my feet.

"It's okay. She was your best friend." Maya put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. That's basically what we did outside sat and talked an laughed. Some part of me felt like I was betraying Nudge for having fun without her. The bell finally rang. Fang was the first one out, surprised to see me and maya sitting on the floor eating M&Ms. I giggled at his face and went back to pelting Maya with M&Ms. Fang smirked and helped me up. I wobbled and fell straight into his arms. I blushed and pulled back. Maya walked past us smirking which made me blush even more.

"Max your blushing." Fang smiled at me. I rolled my eyes.

"And you just smiled." I let my hair whip in the face as I walked by.

"I just what?" I ran after me.

"You smiled." I grinned at him.

"Oh." He looked at his shoes, which by the way were lime green converse hightops. He has excellent taste in shoes. I smirked, plus it matches his radical, lime green, black, silver swirly shirt thingy. Fang just shook his head and continued to walk along side me. I decided to give Fang a break.

"You want to walk me home from school?" I looked at him.

"You asking me to walk you home? Why it would be my pleasure." He bowed, and I smacked him lightly on the head with my books. That's not even where my day started to get bad. It was the class I had with Nudge and only Nudge. It was silent. I couldn't hear her talking about hair products, her favorite songs, cute guys, new bands, television shoes, there was no note passing. I felt like it was dead silent Nudge always had something to say and never let it get quiet like one time at lunch there was this random silence, so Nudge stood up and yelled.

"Cheese burgers and Jelly babies!" The lunchroom laughed and began to talk again. Nudge sat back down and began to talk about what color blues match what color pink and which ones don't. I miss her so much. I miss her so much! I looked at Fang he smirked a little I grabbed his hand loving the warm feel of it in my hand. I smiled slightly to myself. Fang took me to the classroom and reluctantly let go. I waved bye to him ignoring the envious stares I got. We were just friends, friends. Nudge would be happy. I can't seem to get her off my mind.

A/N The cheese burger and Jelly babies thing is credited to Niall Horan from OneDirection. Haha I love the xD. Me and my friend are like obsessed we spend hours just watching their video and tour diaries, and some point it scares me how hooked we are on them lol. So any way **REVIEW OR THE JELLY BABIES WILL COME FOR YOU MWAHHAHAHHAHA!**


	10. Chapter 10

So here's where the bad day started. Kay? Fang was walking me home just like I had asked right? So I decide we should stop by the old park, and swing on the old play grounds swings. I sat down on the swing and Fang pushed me from behind. Yeah it was all great until he randomly stopped the swing.I of course looked at him and he kissed me. Hasn't he got enough of that. I kissed back for about ten seconds, then broke it and ran. Fang chased after me.

"Max wait I … I like you. I might actually even love you!"

"Well I don't love you." I ran out through the bushes ignoring everything else he was saying. Like Max I'm sorry. Max I'll never kiss you again. I finally spun around.

"I hate you Fang, I can't love people they're crappy." I took off again leaving Fang standing there.

"Max you'll never hate me. You love me you just can't see that you do." He called after me. I swung the door to the house open and plopped down on the couch. Ari and Ariel came from their room.

"Max?" Ariel looked at me handing me some a paper. It was of me I had brown and tan speckled wings and I was flying through the air with a huge smile on my face. I hugged her.

"The picture's great." I kissed her forehead.

"What's wrong.?" Ari asked as he sat in my lap.

"Nnothing just Fang troubles." The two nodded like they understood. Too bad they don't then maybe they could help me out. I went upstairs and laid in my bed. I just wanted to sleep, but I couldn't because today was the day Jeb gave us the worst beating of all.

**A/N Sorry it's so short it's just this guy he's been getting under my skin lately. I like him a lot but, he keeps giving me mixed signals. Today I was trying to get past him and he kept blacking me, then he like picked me off the ground onto my tippy toes (Because he's way taller than me) and hugged me. Other days it's like I don't exist. It just confuses me, but I promise next chapter will be longer. It'll contain a lot of Fax and stuff. Review! (Stupid guy hugging me distracting me from my fanfic, oh any afvice bout that's be cool too!) Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Thanks for all the lovely advice!

My mom was screaming in pain so I rushed downstairs. Jeb had her pushed into the door, and was screaming in her face. He raised his hand to slap her again, but I grabbed it, spinning him around to face me. He snarled at me. My mom slinked back towards Ari and Ariel. They were sitting in a corner watching us, their eyes wide with fear. This is it I've had enough. Today is the day this bastard is going to jail. No more pushing me around. No more hurting my mom. No more hurting my brother and sister. I shoved him towards the door. He knew what I was trying to do, so he did his signature move and kneed me in the stomach. My step faltered, he took advantage of that and shoved me back away from the door a little. No, no, no! I shoved him back harder than he pushed me. He rammed into the door. I punched him in the nose, and it crunched, and started to gush blood. I opened the door making it slam into his head. Jeb fell to the ground I kicked him by his gut out of the door. I locked the door and put the chain on the door. The only way to get rid of Jeb is if mom would do it herself. The only way I'd get it out was if I sang. I had the perfect song for her, but she interrupted me first.

"Max you and the twins need to go live with Iggy and your Aunt for a while okay?"

"NO it's not okay. I'm not leaving you here with that man." I spit. Before she could speak again I cut her off with a song.

"I think we have an emergency. I think we have an emergency. If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong, because I won't stop holding on." I walked closer to her.  
>"So are you listening? So are you watching me? If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong, because I won't stop holding on. This is an emergency, so are you listening? And I can't pretend that I don't see this" I handed her the phone. She started sobbing.<p>

"Max I can't call the police he's your father. I can't I love him. She loves him? How could she be so blind? I continued to sing.

"It's really not your fault. And no one cares to talk about it. To talk about it. Cause' I've seen love die way too many times; when it deserved to be alive." I paused and looked into her eyes. "Mom this love doesn't deserve to die. If you keep this up we're all going to crash and burn, it's not going to end pretty." She sobbed harder. "I've seen you cry way too many times; when you deserved to be alive. Alive..." Jeb was banging on the door demanding to be let it.

"Mom if this continues, he's going to keep beating us, it's going to get worst. He's going to end up killing one of us, or worst the twins." I looked at them.

"Mother he was never good for you and he never will be."

"MAX SHUT UP! VALENCIA DON"T LISTEN TO HER SHE"S FEEDING YOU LIE I"D NEVER HURT YOU THAT BAD!" Jeb screamed through the door.

"No you shut up Jeb, Mom listen to me. He's not good. He never was he never will be." I shook her by her shoulder trying to get her to understand the point I was trying to make. She shook me off though and rushed through the door, she unlocked letting in a happing mad Jeb, His face was blood red. He shoved mom out of the way she landed on her hands and knees. She looked up and mouthed to me 'I'm sorry'. Well it's too late to be sorry, you just let hell's fury back into the house and I think this was going to be a fight for my life this time. Jeb shoved me into the window, it shattered to pieces. I fell, feeling blood drip down my back; I wiped my eyes as some blood ran down my face. Ariel screamed while Ari clamped a hand over her mouth. My mom refused to get up and fight for her on daughter so I had to do it. I stood up only to be punched in the stomach, I crumpled back down. I felt more blood ooze from my head. Is this how I'm going to die? Am I going to bleed to death? What type of though was that. MAXIMUM does not give up. I stood up and barreled into Jeb knocking him full into the kitchen. I ran to the silver ware cabinet and began throwing all the things I could. I threw knifes, plates, spoons, forks. A knife flew straight into Jeb's leg. He winced falling to the floor. I rushed back to the twins, as Jeb struggled to pull the knife out. I picked them up and carried them upstairs.

"Max." Ariel whispered in my ear. "This is just like my dream." She buried her head in my shoulder. Jeb had gotten the knife out I was now chasing after me. I all but threw the twins into the room I shut them inside, telling them to lock the door. Jeb slashed the knife out at me angrily. I ducked it cut off a few strands of hair. He almost just took off my head. He lunged at me again, this time cutting a huge gash in my h=arm. So no I was bleeding heavily from two spots my head and arm. Jeb knocked me down again. I fell breathlessly. It was like one of those action movies. All I could hear was the sound of my heart. All I could see was Jeb looming over me all too ready to plunge the knife into my throat. Ari and Ariel's door flung open.

"NOOOOO!" Ariel let out a blood curdling scream. She lunged at the knife managing to snag it out of Jeb's hands. She fell against the wall. I heard her wail pitifully as the knife cut her fingers. She shook off the blood and stared at the amount of blood gushing from her hand. Ari rushed over to her, glaring at Jeb. Jeb took his attention off of me and glared at the twins. I had to think fast. I took off the chains from my skirt as Jeb took a menacing step towards the twins. I wrapped it around his neck. He dragged him to the floor with it. I held the chains there until his breathing slowed, and then I t all together stopped. I let go and Jeb fell to the floor. His face was purple and his pulse was coming to a stop. I had a gash on my cheek leaking blood unto Jeb. That's when I began to sob. I just killed my own dad. I killed someone. I killed him. I lowered my head to his chest and cried. Ariel began to cry also, and Ari being the best twin brother ever held her. I looked up my mom was holding the knife; she had it at her throat. She was muttering about being so stupid so blind, ho she deserved to die. She brought it closer about to slit her throat. I grabbed the knife from her hands. I hugged her, more like I fell into her.

"I'm sorry mom I just can't do this right now." I got off of her and ran out the door. There was a certain person I needed to apologize too, and yes I do remember how I'm bleeding everywhere. I got to Fang's house. I knocked on the door. He answered.

'Max?" HE took in the state of my well-being. He opened the door wider, and grabbed me by my waist pulling me in the house.

"Are your parent home?" I asked worriedly. I'd been to Fang's house before, because Nudge had to pick up package that she had shipped to Fang's house, but I had never met his parents. This was the last first impression I wanted to make, a bloodied girl who had just murdered her father.

"No they're at a dinner meeting." I walked dazedly after him to the bathroom. He grabbed a rag and wet it with hot water, he wringed it out and began to press the warm rag down on my gashes. He dabbed the rag on my arm, he then wrapped it with gauze. He gave me the rag and I pressed it against my cheek, my head had stopped bleeding but I had blood caked in my hair.

"How'd this happen Max?" With that one question I blurted it all out. Every single thing single thing about my dad I had sworn never to tell anybody. By the end of my ran I was chanting it's my entire fault it's all my fault.

"Max this thing will never be your fault. Don't ever let me hear you blame this on yourself. Now go take a shower. You can use my mom's pjs." He shoved me towards the shower. While I was in the shower Fang's parents came home he explained what happened, with my mom, dad, and Ari and Ariel. I came out my wavy hair clinging to my face. I smiled at them, I must look a mess. I had a large Band-Aid on my cheek and my arm was covered in gauze. They grinned at me, wow there nicer than I would think towards a girl like me. I was wearing his mom's pajamas and she didn't even care, I sat on the couch next to Fang. I took in his parent's appearance. His mom and curly, short, black, shiny, and healthy looking hair, she had golden brown eyes and had on a sleeveless purple glittery dress, with black pumps. Fang really only had his mom's hair color, his dad looked like a brunette version of him.

"Hi Max, I'm Jess." She held out her hand for me to shake. I shook it happily.  
>"I'm Fang's da, Carlos." The man spoke up. I looked at my shoes.<p>

"I should get home." I murmured. Fang looked appalled.

"NO you should go to Iggy's house!" Fang exclaimed.

"I have to get Ari and Ariel."

"We'll pick them up on the way there. Mom dad can I spend the night at Max's cousin's house. Iggy, you've met him before." The two parents looked at each other and nodded. Since Iggy lived a block from my house Fang's parents dropped us off at my house to get the twins first, we told them we'd walk the rest of the way. When we had pulled up all you could see were red and blue flashing lights, the police and ambulance. I pushed my way through the police and barge into the house. Ariel's house lit up when she saw me.

"Max!" Her tears fell to the floor as her and Ari ran into my arms. The investigator tapped my shoulder I turned around.

"Excuse me, but my I ask who are you?"

"I'm Maximum Batchelder, the daughter, and these two kids sister." I pointed at Ari and Ariel. Ariel whimpered and held on to my leg, she glared up at the investigator.  
>"So you were the one who killed Jeb Batchelder?" He asked.<p>

"Yes could you get your nose out of my business?" I snarled. Fang picked up Ari, and I grabbed up Ariel. I walked through the news reporters trying to talk to me. My mom was sitting in her car just watching it all unfold I walked straight past her. The news reporters followed me until I got past the driveway. They asked questions like who was Fang, was he my boyfriend, how did it happen, how did I do it, and other crappy questions like that. I finally got to Iggy's house. He was already there waiting I walked in and sat the twins down.

"Max the twins can stay in Angel's room. You two," He pointed at me and Fang "Can sleep on the couches." With that Iggy went upstairs. I checked the time it was almost eight. I had been at Fang's that long. I got home from school at five, fought my dad at six, and went to Fang's around seven forty. I lay on the couch; the twins had followed Iggy upstairs. Fang sat on the opposite couch. I had an irresistible urge to kiss him.

"Fang I never thought I'd ask this, but kiss me." Fang sat by my legs and pulled me into a sitting position. My lips met his in a millisecond. So began our passionate make out session. Our mouths moved quickly and in synch. Fang's tongue flickered across my lips for my permission. I opened my mouth and so began the battle of the tongues he won of course, so I just sat back and enjoyed the ride. Fang had pulled me to where I was straddling his lap. I have no idea how long we made out I just never wanted it to end. The only thing that stopped it was a camera flash. I looked up to see Iggy holding a camera and laughing, and Angel taking pictures of us on her phone grinning like a wild woman.

"Angel, Iggy! "I screeched and chased after them.

"I'm sending this too Nudge, Maya, Tess, J.J, and Ella!" Angel squealed while I chased her around the house.

"And send." Angel pushed the send button on her phone and giggled. I felt like crawling into a hole. I soon got a message from all five of the girls. I read Nudge's first since I felt bad for ignoring her.

_**ZOMG YOU GUYS GO OUT NOW? GEESH THE THINGS YOU MISS WHILE YOUR IN ANOTHER STATE. I JUST WANT YU TO KNOW I OVE YOU! EVEN THOUGH YOU IGNORING ME RIGTH NOW YOU'RE STILL MY BEST FRIEND. BESIDES SO FAR ALL THE KIDS AT THIS SCHOOL ARE LAME. ANGEL TOLD ME ALL ABOUT YOUR DAD I'M SORRY YOU SHOULDV'E TOLD ME D`: ANWAY I MISS YOU GUYS SO MUCH. ESPECIALLY YOU. WHY YOU NO REPLY TO ME. MAX TEXT ME BACK PLEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEE. I MISS YOU SO MUCH **_

_** ~NuDgE~**_

_Kay now I feel really bad after me ignoring all her phone calls and text she said she still loves me and I'm still her best friend. I replied back._

_No we do not go out it was a spur of the moment thing. _

_**Zomg you replied to me yayz. DOES HAPPY DANCE! CHA CHA CHA CHA CHA CHA!**_

_Sorry I've been ignoring you. It's just I missed you so much._

_**Its okay I know me being gone must be really hard on you. I mean just look at me I'm awesome :D**_

_Oh Nudge my little vain Jane._

_**WHAT?  
><strong>__I don't know. I g2g. I promise I'll text you tomorrow._

_**KAY BYE!**_

I slumped back on the couch I miss Nudge like crazy. Iggy and Angel had went back to sleep and Fang was lying on the couch I was sleeping on, so I laid down next to him on the couch. He wrapped his arm around my waist. My breathing hitched this cannot be real. I began silently murmuring the words from the Only Exception. "I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up, leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream." Because this had to be a dream, I told him I hate him, but here he is keeping me company after the disturbing events with Jeb. I snugged deeper into his chest and fell asleep.

_**A/N that was some heavy doody, and don't worry Max is not a killer. She didn't kill Jeb, remember she said his pulse was slowing down to nothing so he was still alive when she left. When she got back the ambulance was there to pick him up. So he's still a creeper and he's still alive! :D Not that that's a good thing ): REVIEW! This was also my longest chappie. Yay ME! Anyway REVIEW!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N AAAAAAAHHHH Best Valentine's Day ever! I spent all fifth period with my crush lol. He's so sweet! There's this really shy girl in our class and she always talks to me, so today I was talking to her and he was like messing with her keyboard, so I hit his hand away. He then looked at me, and hit me back. I had made this hurt face and he goes.**

"**I'm just being nice." So I said **

"**What?" cause hitting doesn't sound nice. So he said**

"**I wouldn't have hit you if I didn't like you, and wasn't nice." So I mentally did a happy dance! So then he went back to drawing on my leg and poking me! HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH. *Cough* Anyway I sound like a hormonal teenage girl (Which I guess I am) so on with the story while I'm like boring you guys with this pointless story of my day. HEHE ENJOY! (Geesh what's wrong with me!)**

I woke up still caressed in Fang's strong arms. I smiled a little, and then sat up, softly removing his arms. I got up and tiptoed to the kitchen to find Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy already waiting on me. I froze.

"Hey Max. How was your sleep?" Angel smiled sweetly at me.

"I'm pretty she didn't get any sleep. If you know what I mean." Iggy started laughing.

"What I didn't do anything!" Gazzy blurted out when I opened my mouth to talk.

"Stop that!" He yelled again when I tried to talk. Ugh I hate them. Actually I love them a lot. I checked my text messages I had one from Nudge.

**Guess what in a week; mom said I can come live with you. I've been making it really hard on them since I don't want to be here.**

I almost screamed with joy, but instead I did my happy dance. The all looked at me like I was insane.

"Nudge will be back in a week!" I screamed grabbing Iggy off his stool and spinning him in circles with me. Iggy laughed then bought us to a stop.

"I sort of missed that chatter box." Iggy grinned.

"You still like her don't you?" Iggy blushed.

"What about Ella?" I cocked my head to the side.

"I love Ella; I just have small feelings for Nudge on the side." Iggy shrugged and went back to sit down. I smiled Nudge would kill to hear him say that, even though she knows there's no chance of them getting back together. I went back to my happy dance. Then I heard the doorbell ring. Iggy went to go answer it. I heard some talking a little bit of argument and then the door shut. Iggy came back in with my mom behind him. I looked at my shoes.

"I'm going to go wake Fang up."

"Because he's you boyfriend and you can't do anything without him!" Angel mocked me. I rolled my eyes. I hated to wake him up. He was so peaceful, the way his messy hair fell across his face, his eyes were closed and his lips were quirked into a small smile. He looked like an Angel. I knelt down so we were face to face.

"Fang, wake up." I whispered, he shifted but didn't wake.

"FANG WAKE UP!" I screamed in his ear. He jolted awake to see me grinning at him.

"Don't do that." Fang said as he ruffled my hair and stood up.

"My mom's in the kitchen." Fang nodded and we walked into the kitchen. Iggy was making pancakes, while Angel made polite conversation with my mom. I sat down in front of her.

"What _do you_ want?" I emphasized do you.

"Max I'm so sorry about last night. Your father is still alive; when you choked him you didn't kill him all the way. We're going to take this to court. I'm going to make sure he goes to jail. I don't know what I was thinking." My mom dropped her head to her hands.

"It's okay mom, alright. Well on one condition; can Nudge live with us?" My mom hugged me.

"Yes, you deserve that; after all I let Jeb put us through." She let go.

"So you and the twins will come home?"

"The twins are staying I thought since Jeb is gone, their mom would come get them."

"Yeah, she called last night. She said we can keep them, she said there in a better home now than they'd ever be with her." I nodded. I get to keep them! I smiled. I ran upstairs and woke the twins up. They looked at me droopily.

"Hey Max." Ariel waved slightly.

"Guess what?"

"I don't know." Ari said droopily

"Jeb is going to jail, and you guys are going to stay with me!" Ariel's eyes bulged to the size of a pizza.

"Really!" Ari jumped up and down on the bed.

"Yes really." Ariel hugged me.

"I love mom, but she was out of it most of the time. She'd always leave us somewhere while she went to go party." Ariel looked at me with her big blue eyes.

"Well I promise this is the beginning of a new start for us, no more Jeb, no more fear." I hugged both of them.

"First we need to help clean up the house." They nodded.

"Let's go, what are we waiting for!" Ari dragged me downstairs.

PaGeBrEaK

Okay so here we are, by we I mean Iggy, Gasman, Angel, Fang, Ari, Ariel, Mom, and Me. We were all staring at the mess me and Jeb had made last night. I cracked my sore knuckles.

"Let's get to Work then." I grinned at everyone. I carried Ari and Ariel to the couch because of all the broken glass. I grabbed a broom, and handed a dustpan to Fang. We got to work on sweeping up glass and shattered plates. Iggy and Angel began to wash known broken dishes that were found on the floor. Mom vacuumed up glass that was on the carpet in the living room. Gasman started to put chairs and tables, and decorations back up. By the time we were finished you couldn't tell there had been and actual fight. Then I had I realization. Why don't Nudge and I sleep in the attic and Ariel can have my room.

"MOM!" I screamed she poked her head around the corner.

"We need paint! And boy and girl room decorations. Since Nudge Ari and Ariel are all going to live here, Nudge and I will take the attic and Ariel can have my room." My mom nodded.

"Great idea, you girls go to the store, me and the boys will clean out the attic."

"Does that mean too?" Ari pointed at his chest.

"Yeah you too you can be our little helper." My mom smiled at him.

"See you later Ari bear." I gave him a kiss on the forehead, which he wiped off making a face.

PaGeBrEaK

"Ok so Ariel's room needs pink paints, since its gray and purple right now." I started to make a list while Ariel nodded.

"Princess stencils to decorate the walls, a shelf to put her dolls on, a pink treasure chest shaped toy box, and a new white framed bed." I looked up at Angel.

"Okay and Ari needs?"

"Blue paint, like race car stencils or something, a twin sized bed, with racecar sheets, and a toy box for his toy cars and stuff. I almost forgot both of them need book shelves they're very avid readers."

"Max did you just say avid?" Angel cocked her head to the side.

"What can I say; when I read to them I pick up new words!" I grinned.

**A/N To chapters to make up for the lack of chapter I call chapter ten! :P Thanks you guys for you know like actually reading my stories, and you know like reviewing it and stuff, it makes me feel so loved. xD I sound like a cheesy chick- a- Dee. Anyway thanks for reviewing love you guys. REVIEW! Oh and there will be updates every day of the week, because I'm in a great mood! Okay peace!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I had another great day. There's this girl who likes the same guy me. Hehe (Well actually she's my friend, but is really annoying she always likes the same guys as me, including this one, but they always like me over her anyway but still!) So anyway she was standing next to me blabbering on. Much like I'm doing right now. So the guy 'we' like came up and started flirting with me! In front of her! Haha (Wow I didn't notice how much of a girl I was) So then he broke in front of some people a couple of people away. So as soon as the lunch lady went to give him his plate, I ran up behind him and stole it! EEEP FOOD I LOVE IT! Well on with the story! **

Max Pov

Nudge would be here this afternoon and that's all that kept running through my mind all day in class. I can't wait even if she doesn't walk in that door till twelve I'm going to wait on her I had missed her so much.

Nudge pov

God being in a plane for so long is not fun. Relief flooded me as I walked into the familiar house, Max called home. It was decorated differently, but oh well it still felt like Max's house. The rooms were all decorated the attic was my favorite though. It was hot pink, royal purple, black, and baby blue. I spun around the room my sun dress twirling I took of my sun hat my caramel brown curls falling into my face. I grinned boy was Max and them in for a surprise. Sure I told them I was coming in a week, and this was the day I was to come back, but she had no idea I was going to be waiting on her when she got from school. It was her mom's idea. She thought Max deserved a special treat. I sat in the zebra moon chair and stared out the attic window. Sure enough I saw them, the twins running down the road, not far behind them were Max and Fang holding hands. Awh Maxi is growing up. I slipped back on my brown sandals and ran down the stairs. I rushed to the door and opened just as the twins made it there. They looked up at me and smiled the stood beside me waiting for Max and Fang.

"So Max?" I heard Fang say.

"Nope." Max said popping the 'p'.

"Why no-"

"NUDGE!" Max cut him off and she rushed towards me snatching her hand from Fang's, and tackling me into a bear hug, we fell to the floor. Fang smirked in his Fangy way.

"Hey Maximum Batchelder!" I hugged her back. "I missed you so much."

"I think I missed you more." Max said tugging me off. Then I remembered Fang standing in the background.

"Max what was Fang asking you when you came up?"

"Nothing important." Max said dragging me into the house. I couldn't help how Fang's face sort of fell when she said it wasn't important. What's up with that. I went in the house. The twins were chatting it up about how their day went and how fun it's been, but they also missed me. I shooed them away, I needed to talk to Fang.

"Fang?" I walked up to him.

"Hey Nudge." He flipped his hair out of his eyes.

"So I need to talk to you!" I grinned and dragged him into Ariel's room and locked the door.

"So what's up with you and Max?"  
>"Well since you've been gone we've gotten closer. I guess because she missed you she needed a friend, and we've kissed a couple of times." The last part he scratched the back of his head in a nervous way and blushed a little.<p>

"Okay, so she's still not convinced she loves you yet?" I looked into his eyes.

"Nope she's still convinced love is a fraud, so I'm highly confused on what me and Max are."

"Don't worry Fang. Fairy God Nudge is here." I patted his head and left the room. I had a plan.

PaGeBrEaK

Max pov

Me, Fang, and the twins were walking home. I didn't feel like taking the bus. Fang was holding my hand I really didn't mind anymore. I guess you could consider me and Fang friends now. Fang and I had a subtle conversation going while the twins danced in front of us, now let me get us caught up to the present.

"So Max?"

"No." I grinned at him.

"Why no-'' I cut him off because I saw her! My best friend in the world Nudge. I knew she'd be back today but not this early. I tackled her to the ground in a giant bear hug.

"Nudge!"

"Hey Maximum Batchelder! I missed you so much."

"I missed you more." Then Nudge turned to Fang.

"Max what was Fang asking you when you came up?"  
>"Nothing important." I blew off her question, and dragged her into the house. I went to the kitchen to go and get some of my mom's freshly made home- made cookies. I came back and they were gone. They meaning Nudge and Fang. Where'd they go? I decided not to care and started to fix Ariel's messy hair.<p>

"Ariel did you see where Fang and Nudge went?" She shook her head; I went back to brushing her hair which was getting longer every day. It was going to be cut soon; it was already at the middle of her back. It frustrated her and me to no end. Ari was making strange car noises while racing around the room. I grinned aren't little kids so adorable. I thought about the event of the day. Me and Maya rolling Mrs. Brigids room, me and Maya getting detention, Angel and I throwing food at Fang, Fang throwing food back, me and Fang getting detention Angel somehow got out of it, Iggy exploding his chemistry class, Gazzy setting off a gross stink bomb in lab that filled the whole school. Now here is Nudge. YAY! I heard a door open and Nudge came prancing down the hallway.

"Hey Max." She said happily. What's up with her? She plopped down next to me, Fang landed on the other side of me picking up the remote and changing channels. I snatched it away.

"Excuse me?" I smiled sweetly at him. He rolled his eyes as I changed the channel to sprout. It's good for the children's head, and nope I wasn't talking about Ari and Ariel more like Fang.

"Max this show is boring; it doesn't do anything besides talk about manners." Nudge whined, trying to grab the remote out of my hand. Fang nodded in agreement.

"I already know my manners." He said before flinging himself on me and straddling my waist, he easily got the remote out my hand. No fair he's taller, and weighs more than me. I unhappily surrendered the remote to him. He flipped to like basketball, and I poked my lip out how boring is basketball. Nudge whipped out her cellular device and began texting someone, so I snuggled into Fang. Friends snuggle right? Why do I keep having to reassure myself that everything me and Fang do is out of friendship, am I doubting myself or something. I looked at Nudge she was tapping away on her phone, it looked as though she was on the same message. What was she up too?

**A/N Nudge is back (Sorry if she came back a little too fast, I needed something to do so she had to come back) Yay! But what exactly does she have planned to get the two together. I'm also sorry about my little emotional rants at the beginning of each chapter! I think I'm hooked haha! Not really. He's so out of my league though. He's on the varsity everything and I'm well just me! Haha But I like me. Oh and I have a goal now! I want to reach sixty reviews by the end of this month, so everybody who reads PLEASE REVIEW! ANWAY REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N So here I am, missing my crush pissed at my friend for liking him. I'm also mad at my so called best friend. So she has a boyfriend yet she flirts with this smexy guy in gym all the time behind his back and stuff, I don't really care about that. I just care when it messes with our friendship, because we had to folders for our science project, she said I could just throw one away. So I was about to throw it away when this guy we're both friends with asked for it. So I gave it to him. Later on she asked for it and I was like oh What's his face has it. So then she threw a hissy fit because she was going to give it to the guy she flirts with every day. Imean it's a FOLDER! Get over it! Ok on with the story! (That's my new catch phrase!)**

**Chapter 14**

**Max pov**

I sit down nxt to Nudge. She was really enjoying her first day back. She looks at me smiles begans typing again sneaking sly looks at me. What's up with her? Before I got the chance to ask Maya slid into the chair beside was frowning and biiting her lip.

"Ratchet is going to break up with me!" She blurted out.

"Yeah that type of stuff happens all the time." I looked up from my book, Nudge put up her phone.

"Yeah but…..we…..um." She blushed and looked at her shoes.

"You didn't Maya?" Nudge looked at her immediatlly understanding what she was trying to say.

"I did and I might be…."  
>"NO!" Nudge all but screamed.<p>

"Maya this is horrible, you only a year older than us." (Yeah I got to make a few changes to her schedule. She has two periods with Max Science for study hall, that's when they got in trouble, and lunch because it's sort of like a free period.)

"I know! I'm just scared." She went back to biting her lip. Fang sat in front of me. He took in our expressions and sort of shifted in his seat.

"Girl stuff?" he asked. I nodded and he got up and went to Iggy's table. I sighed.

"Why is he breaking up with you?"

"He's goingto ask Star out." Maya shot a glare at the blondie at the end of our table, who was far hearing range. Maya buried her head in her hands.

"I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Well we have to make sure you're really…." Nudge broke off as Ratchet came up, Star took his side instantly.

"Maya I know we've been really close, and we've gotten even closer over this time period, but we need a break." Star smirked a little, but wiped it off really fast.

"What ever Ratchet, hope you and Star are happy when you two have to pick your kid up on Friday night from my house." Maya retorted. This took Ratchet by shock.

"You're pregnant?" She nodded slowly. Nudge elbowed her slightly in the side. Angel bounded up seeing the tension.

"Hey how bout we all chill out." Angel put a hand on Ratchets chest and the other on Maya's head.

"Yeah what Angel said!" Nudge cheered backing her up. Star began to back up knowing this was not something she wanted to get into. I smiled cheerfully at her. Ratchet sat next to Maya and pushed her hair back.

"You didn't tell me?" He looked her dead in the eyes.

'I didn't want to." She whimpered twirling her fork around.

"Well you should've. I was breaking up with you because you didn't seem to want me anymore, so I was going to let you go, but now I see why you were acting that way." He pulled her face to his. She smiled a ;itt;e and tear ran down her cheek.

" I'll always want you Ratchet." She hugged him burying her face in his chest and sobbing, then she pulled back.

"doesn't mean I'm okay with your little affair with Star." Maya crossed her arms and turned away from him. He tickled her sides and she giggled. He kissed her on the lips, and she giggled a bit more.

"Am I forgived now."

"Totally forgiven. Still doesn't explain what we'll do with a baby." Maya slunk back in her head buried position.

"What teenagers do best, we deal with it." Ratchet smiled lovingly at her, she grinned at him. Awh was there relationship not adorable. I pondered this in my head. Of course it was. Why can't other girls throw themselves into guy's mercy but I can't? Only one problem she may not actually be pregnant I looked at Nudge who had gone back to typing merrily on her phone. I frowned, Nudge always tells me her secrets not her phone!

After Ratchet left I glared at Maya.

"You don't know if you're really pregnant!" I whisper screamed.

"If I'm not then I'll get pregnant whatever it takes to make Ratchet stay." She dropped her head back down. If love makes you this stupid leave me out of it.

**A/N I'm going to marry my crush. It's just a dream. I happy merrily dream that has me skipping through meadows and holding is hand and birds flying around us. OH WAIT. Stop the madness this online. Ick I'm too lazy to erase that. Why can't I shut up about him. REMEMBER THE GOAL 60 REVIEWS !ANYWAYS REVIEW R&R IS THE BOMB SO READ AND REVIEW PEOPLES.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Well my best friend and her boyfriend broke up because of something she did fifth period? Um she has science fifth period. So she was like I was studying science I don't know exactly what I did. Even though we're still slightly mad at each other I took her side, because he was cheating on her as we found out later yesterday. So I was like apparently you were flirting with your paper as usual you know like how all girls do in science. He was the one kissing other girls. So she got mad and said apparently I do everything wrong and you're teenage Jesus because you do everything right. So they broke up. Odd Day today, my principal made us eat in our class rooms, and my lunch period I have p.e. because I didn't have room because of my extra classes. So we had to eat in the gym. :P It's really not so bad. I also got to watch the awesomeness of my crush beat the crap out of this guy I hate with all my soul with a dodge ball. Really quite interesting. Too bad I can never have my crush, but at least we're friends I guess.**

**~ShantyMoE~**

**Chapter 15**

The rest of the day I tried to forget about Maya's little problem. Instead I focused on Nudge and her phone. She never put it down. All during class she typed; her thumbs moving at unimaginable speeds. I finally came to the conclusion she just doesn't want me to know. On the way home from school, Fang walked with us. Nudge lolly gagged behind us still on her phone. Fang shoved his hands in his pockets, the twins weren't talking either. All in all it was a horrible walk home. When we got home, mom wasn't there, so Fang and I plopped onto the couch. Nudge ran upstairs with her phone. The twins went to their rooms. Fang lips quirked into a small smile. I actually smiled back a little even though today was really weird, Nudge on her phone, Maya, and the twins not talking. Fang leaned in slowly and rested his head on my mine. I felt oddly weird, there was this feeling bubbling up in me, but I wiped it away. Nudge began screaming upstairs.

"AHHHAHAHHAHA NOOOO! WHERE'S ALL MY MAKE UP" I giggled slightly at her screaming about make up. Fang snickered a bit. Fang took his head off of mine and reached for the remote. I smacked his hand away. Then grabbed it myself. Fang then snatched it away from me, and held it above my head, so I climbed over his shoulders and grabbed it. Fang hit my hand so the remote went flying across the room landing by the kitchen door. Fang and I shared a look and so began the Clash of The Teenagers. I scrambled off the couch towards the remote only to be yanked back by my waist. Fang shoved in front of me and was almost to the remote. I had to think fast. So I jumped on his back, making us fall to the floor. I crawled over Fang and snatched the remote. He growled and tackled me, I held the remote up while trying to push him back. I pushed him to the floor and ran upstairs, breezing past Nudge and her video camera along the way. Wait a video camera? Oh well I'll worry about that later right now I have a remote to protect. Fang chased after me up the steps, and Nudge rushed up after him still recording us. Fang pounced on me and grabbed the remote. He smirked a little and bolted out of the room. I stamped my foot. I shall get that remote. Fang had made it to the couch and was just turning on the t.v. when I jumped onto the couch beside him. I then smiled at him and snatched it away from his hand and began flipping the channel. I heard Nudge mumbling something upstairs, and then she came down and sat on the opposite side of me.

"Hey Nudge what was up with the video camera?" I cocked my head to the side.

'Oh Nothing, just nothing." Nudge smiled a secretive smile and sank curled up into a ball on the couch. We ended up watching something we both agree on. Disney channel. Yeah yeah yeah I know I'm fifteen and still watching Disney Channel, they actually have good shows now and then. Nudge laid her head in my lap and fell asleep. Where are the twins, you may be asking. The truth is I have no idea.

"Ari and Ariel where are you guys? Come here!" I yelled. A drowsy looking Ari came out wiping sleep from his eyes, and a guilty looking Ariel walked out. Why did she look guilty you may ask? Well remember when Nudge was talking about her makeup? Apparently Ariel had been the one who had it, while her brother was the good child who took an innocent nap. Ariel had mascara all over her face, and eye shadow on her cheeks. Fang snickered, at the same time I laughed, and Nudge's face went blood red. Ari took one look at his sister, then rubbed his eyes and blinked some more. Nudge got over her anger issues and smiled warmly at Ariel.

"Ariel were you in my makeup." Nudge talked slow and sweetly. Ariel nodded bashfully.

"I didn't mean too, I just wanted to try." Ariel put on her bambi eyes, and immediately Nudge's previous anger and irritation disappeared.

"Let's clean you up then." Nudge smiled, picked her up, and carried her to the bathroom. I started laughing again. Fang smirked at me. Ari sat on my lap, and went back to sleep. What time was it any way, I looked at the clock it was about five and my mom wasn't home yet. I carried Ari upstairs to his room, and ran back down the stairs. I grabbed my phone off the kitchen table and flipped through it to see if my mom had called me. She had sent a text.

_**Went to my mom's house won't be back till latte, don't wait up! Love you**_

_**~Mom~**_

Oh that explains a lot, and flop back on to the couch. I seriously don't know why it's not deflated and stuff, I mean we jump and flop on it all the time. Fang glared at me because my sudden movement made him spill water on himself. I smirked, and he just pursed his lips and continued drinking his bottle of water. Nudge finally came downstairs dragging a very make up free Ariel. Ariel shot one of those beaming smiles at me,and I grinned, then I noticed something she lost her other front tooth. I high fived her.

"Yay that's like the second one this month." I hugged her. Now she had a gaping hole where her two front teeth should.

"I losts me two fwont tweefth." Her words slurred because of not being used to the gap. I grinned losing baby teeth is always fun. I smirked remembering when I had a loose one that wouldn't fall out so mom hooked it up to the door and slammed it. It didn't hurt like I had expected it too, so I had fallen on the floor laughing. Nudge ran back upstairs and grabbed the video camera again, and started videotaping me helping put Ariel's tooth under her pillow. Fang was standing in the door way half smiling as usual. I walked out the door brushing against him a little bit, as Nudge stopped her camera. What is up with that chick?

**A/N So what is Nudge's plan? Why does she have a video camera? What's up with Maya? Is she really pregnant? Is Max's mom really at her mom's house? Is Max going to fall in love before the end of this fanfic? Why am I asking you questions? LOL Find out in the next episode of this is how we do it! JK But on a serious note (I didn't know instruments had those) REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I can't have him because he's way out of my league. I'm the girl who just fits in any where she wants too. I basically have friends in every clique. The Goths, the Punks, Nerds, Band, the Popular kids, and the Preps. It's like he's on a whole other level though. (This level's not the level the next levels the level! I couldn't help myself) He's like a school celebrity or something and everyone wants him. He only ever notices me every once in a while, when people aren't begging for his attention, but that's really a rare occasions. I mean all the girls act like sluts over him. **

Chapter 16

I was hanging upside down off my bed reading this story about a girl who a secret crush on this guy, and only her best friend knew, they guy was completely oblivious to how much she liked him, he had far too many other girls prancing after him to care, only every few days would he pay attention to that very special girl that loved him so much. That's as far as I have gotten, but it's really interesting. I flung the book on to Nudge's side of the room as my Mom came upstairs. I can't be caught reading a teenage romance story can I? No I can't. I sat up on right as she placed a tray of chocolate chip cookies on the night stand. I smiled at her, as she went back down stairs. It had been weeks since Nudge got here, and her video recording is still going on, and her constant typing on her phone, and very recently Fang and her have been going out on secret trips. I'm very confused by the whole thing. Speaking of secret trips that's where Nudge is now. She rushed out of the house with only a

"Bye Max, off to the mall to hang with Fang and Maya!" Oh and yeah Maya's pregnant. Whoop dee freaking doo. Ari and Ariel were at a sleep over birthday party thing a ma jigger. So that leaves me. I finish off the ten cookies that were on the tray. My seven year old brother and sister have more of a life than I do. I dragged my lazy butt down stairs, and placed the tray in the sink. I looked at my mom and she rolled her eyes.

"Max can't you find anything to do, all you've done today was eat cookies, and sit in bed. I mean you're still in your pajamas. If I didn't know any better I'd think you'd just had a break up." She frowned at me.

"I don't want to do anything. Nudge is keeping secrets and won't tell me what, and Max and Fang are in on it and they refuse to tell me too!" I sigh exasperated and walk into the living room. I fall face down onto the couch.

"Well go find Iggy, Angel, and Gazzy! Just do something." She wiped her hands off on a dish towel. I growl and drag myself back upstairs. I throw on a white tank top, and dark jeans, converse, and a black jacket. O pulled my hair out of my pony tail not bothering to brush it, I ran into the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. Considering I just put random clothes on and didn't brush my hair; I looked like a slob, but oh well I was just going to my cousin's house.

**PaGeBrEaK**

"Hey Max!" Gazzy opened the door.

"Hey Gaz, what's up?"

"Nothing much, me and Iggy were just playing video games, Angel is upstairs if you want." HE grinned at me.

"Thanks!" I called as I ran up the stairs. I heard Angel before I got there. She was singing wild and out of tune to Ignorance. I walked in and she was dancing around in circles, and whipping her hair all around. I took a step back pretty disturbed to find Angel like this. She looked up at me then blushed.

"Hey Max." She turned off her karaoke machine.

"I came to see you, but now I don't know if I should've come."

"Oh sorry." Angel smoothed back some of her blonde curls. I plopped on her bed.

"So where's Nudge?" Angel sat next to me.

"With Fang and Maya." I stuck my lip out.

"Fang?"

"Yeah they keep going on these secret outings."

"You don't think they're secretly dating? Do you?"

"No!" I shouted before thinking. The whole thing utterly appalled me.

"What I meant to say was Nudge doesn't like him, she like Iggy still, and Fang only likes her as a friend." I blushed.

"Sounds like you're a tad jealous." Angel teased poking my nose, before turning on the music and dancing some more. I eventually got up and danced with her. We had stupid fun like that until around fiveish when I got a text from Nudge.

_**On My Way Home Meet Me There! **_

"Bye Angel got to go." I rushed out the house and ran all the way home silently humming the lyrics too Renegade by Paramore.

And when I get there  
>It won't be far enough<br>I'm a renegade  
>It's in my blood<br>If ever I get there  
>It won't be fast enough<br>I'm a renegade  
>I always was<p>

I bounded through the door, and there stood Maya and Nudge grinning. This could not be good!

PaGeBrEaK

I eventually learned I was supposed to go on a proper date with Fang tonight. They outfitted me in a black shirt, with small white polka dots, and red flower prints, a black ruffle skirt which my shirt was tucked into, they then forced me into black pumps. As if that wasn't bad enough they began putting make up on. Nudge started curling my already wavy hair, and Maya began applying light red eye shadow to my eyes lid. I looked in the mirror to see a girl that did not look like me. My lips were painted a luscious red, me eyes stood out even more, because of the light red eye shadow and mascara, and don't get me started on the outfit, but what really stood out was my hair. The curls looked soft and delicate, falling perfectly around my shoulders. By the time they were finished it was seven, I got home at five! Nudge took out her video camera and recorded my face, and then Maya shoved me down the stairs with Nudge falling behind with the video camera. Fang was wait at the door. He had on a red and black shirt, with a black blazer, and dark jeans. He smirked at me. Nudge was trying her best not to squeal because she had out the video camera. She took out her phone and began typing, while still recording. She stopped recording.

"All done with that!" She beamed.

"All done with what!" I pouted.

"You'll find out silly. Don't rush me." She grinned. She bounded up stairs; Maya looked back and forth between us.

"You two are to go to the movies and meet us at the old park." Maya smiled.

"But it's dark why are we going to the park?"

"Nope don't ask question's just go!" Maya shoved us out the door.

PaGeBrEaK

I got in the passenger seat.

"Let me guess illegally driving again?" I looked at Fang. He smirked and nodded and pressed on the gas.

"Did you know about this, or was it all Nudge." I looked at him.

"Let's just say we all used our brains on this one." His half smirk turned into a small half smile. We pulled up to the expensive Italian restaurant. I stepped out of the car and we walked up to the greeter person thingy.

"Party of Fangalator?" Fang grinned at her. She smiled.

"Right this way." She led us up the stairs to the roof tables. Fang and I were the only ones up there. She sat us at a table for two. We sat for a few seconds and our waitress came up. A perky blonde who looked like she was all happy.

"What would you guys have to drink?" She took out her check pad.

"A coke," Fang looked at me. I nodded."and a coke for my fair lady also." I blushed. I hit his arm, when the waitress left.

"Stop saying cheesy medieval stuff it's weird." I snorted.

"Whatever you say Maximum." He grinned.

"What do want to eat Max?"

"I have no idea." I admitted everything sounded delicious. I mean I am a growing girl so of course everything sounds good. I need food to survive right. The waitress finally bounded up again.

"Are you ready to order?" Fang and I nodded.

"I would like a Tortellini Primevera Chicken Parmesan." I grinned. Fang gave me a questioning look. Fang got some gourmet chicken thingy, and we got a salad as an appetizer. So let's just say when the bill came out…..yeah expensive. At least for teenagers who don't have a job. After we ate Fang paid the bill without complain and left like a five dollar tip.

PaGeBrEaK

I sat in Fang's parents cars and waited from him to come out the bathroom. I finally saw him walking out. I put on my seat belt, and tapped my foot impatiently. Fang slid into the driver's seat.

"The park?" I ask.

"The park." He nodded. The trip to the park was silent, well quieter than usual. When we were about a mile from the park fang looked up.

"Um Max?" I looked over at him. "This part is going to be really embarrassing for me and you, so be prepared." When we got to the middle of the park clearing there was a projector set up. My mom Aunt Taylor, Uncle Ted, Iggy, Ella, Angel, Gazzy, Ari, Ariel, Tess, and JJ were all crowded around the screen. They looked at us expectantly. Fang and I sat in front of everybody, I clearly had to see what was going on. Then it started playing a video montage of all our stupidness. Fang and I fighting over the remote, the rare occasion of me and Fang holding hands, one night that fang and I both tucked Ariel into bed, Fang playing football with Ari, when the whole gang went to the skating rink last week I had slipped and Fang caught me before I fell, the last videos were of the beginning of our date this night; then it cut off, and went to the picture of me and Fang sleeping on the couch. The picture slowly faded out and on the screen in black elegant bold letters said

**Max Will You Be My Girlfriend?**

I looked at Fang then everyone else. I started breathing slightly harder, Nudge looked up from where she was with her lap top projecting this, she bit her lip slightly.

"Max will you be my girlfriend?" Fang finally said a loud. I looked at him and froze even more. What do I do?

_**A/N Yay so Nudge did have a plan! So that is what's up with not all ofit we still don't know why she was constantly typing on her phone! Now the question is did her plan work? Find out what Max's answer next time I update! Which shall be Monday! SO you only have to wait like a day! YAY! I have sixty reviews! I'm so proud of my story. LOVE YOU GUYS AND KEEP REVIEWING!**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 7

Everyone stared at me waiting for my answer. It was like he just asked me to marry him or something. I could tell everybody's breath was caught in their throats. I began to think, I thought about the first day I met him. I was a wreck, and I probably looked like one laying face first in the dirt like that. The first time we kissed in the janitor's closet, how he stood up to Dylan for me, how nice he was to me even though I was a complete jerk to him, the immediate connection we had with each other, how's he's stuck by my side even after I told him I hated him, how he'll probably still have my back when that day in court comes. I looked at his face, he was biting his lips, I stared deep into his eyes. I could sort out all the emotion's there: Compassion, love, nervousness. I thought and thought, and I couldn't think of any reason to say no. Fang was perfect for me. He knew that and obviously everyone else did except for me. I just had to realize and I think I just did. It was like one of those ah hah moments, when it came to me standing there. I nodded.

"Yes, yes I will." I bit my lip, and he gathered me into a tight hug. I was frozen for a second then I hugged him back. Nudge ran over from where she was running the clips, and hugged both of us.

"I'm a genius!" She looked up at me and Fang. She let go and smoothed out her dress, and did her victory dance.

"I am the best match maker ever! Except I'm still single." She bit her lip, and I noticed Gazzy staring at her with a slight smile. Interesting, I raised an eyebrow at him. He saw me and rolled his eyes. Everyone cleared out except for me and Fang. He grabbed my hand and began towing me to his car. I planted me feet in the soil. He gave me a confused look.

"Who said I was ready to go?" I placed my hands on my hips.

"You never did." He stepped closer to me, our noses were almost touching. He placed his hands lightly on my waist, I coiled mine around his neck and stepped on his toes.

"You never did say you were ready to go, but we need to." He began to walk towards the car.

"Well I don't want to go him." I buried my head in his chest as he walked.

"Where else would we go?"

"I don't know, anywhere." I breathed heavily. Fang placed me in the car, and I buckled my seat belt. He slid into the driver's seat without another words. Fang looked at me. I rested my head against the window as he drove. I'm scarred the trial is in less than a month. Court the word echoed in my brain. Fang pulled up to the house, and walked me to the door, by door I mean he walked in my house and sat on the couch. I plopped down next to him. Nudge came downstairs carrying a large stack of papers. She handed them to me. I read through them. There were plans to get me and Fang together and then documentaries about her day. She held out her phone and I found the same stuff there.

"What?"

"Just stuff for my parents. I'm going to give them a summary of every month I live here so they feel like we're still together." She grinned sitting down nest to me. Oh that explains a lot then, she just wants to keep her parents filled in on her life like normal.

**A/N Sorry it's so short. It's just today was bad day for me to update,I just remembered I have tennis at four thirtyand right now where I am it's like three thirty-eight, then I have to come home take a shower, curl my hair, and go to a academic awards thingy mahickey. Then I have to go to my church and get a speech thing, and all sorts of crap, so I decided to not go back on my word and at least give you guys her aswer and what Nudge was doing on her phone. :/ Like I said I'm so sorry.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Lol so today school was full of drama as usual. I'm an 8****th**** grader right. So I'm sort of like a senior to the middle school or at least that's how my principal puts it. There's sixth grader who's really whiny and thinks she can beat everybody up, but if you hit her she starts to cry. So she's actually a wimp in my opinion. I'm really short and so is one of my bestest friends I'm like five feet evenly and she four foot 9 or so. So my other friend (the one who likes the same guy as me) got in a fight with her best friend so I was trying to figure out why. The sixth grader came up and was all you're a horrible friend and stuff like that to the girl. So I was like. Um shut up! I want to hear what she was saying before you so rudely interrupted her (I actually said it like that, only I sounded old and stuff) She said she was going to punch me in the face, so I snapped on her and she ran away. Then I told my little short friend bout it. So she was going to have a "nice" chat with the sixth grader, but she kept running away lol. Me and my little short friend should start a short people gang. My school is so dramatic! Anyways on with the story!**

**~ShantyMoE~**

Chapter 18

Monday's are horrible! Nudge trotted beside me holding the twins hands; as we walked to the bus stop. When we finally made it the twins ditched us for their friends. Nudge yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"why is it that Monday's are always like the worst day of the week? Teacher's say it's because we're out all night, but me and you barely went out this weekend or stayed up late. I just think our brains just know school is coming, so it's all ugh school! More learning exercises and work for this body I control to do! I hate Monday's! Did I mention they are the worst day of the week?"

"NUDGE STOP! Please stop talking I get it Monday's are horrible." I plugged my ears. Nudge pouted. I felt someone's hands on my waist, I turned around to see my favorite cousin.

"Iggy!" I squeal and hugged him hard. I mean sure I had just seen him this week end, but Iggy is beast! Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nudge shift uncomfortably.

"Hey so my baby cousin is all grownup. She actually has a boyfriend."

"I've had a boyfriend before he was just a total douche." I doubt Fang will ever miss-use my trust that way. At least I don't think he will, but what if he does. WAIT! There I go doubting myself and Fang again. I decided to act like it didn't matter.

"Yeah and if he does, I'll pound him to a pulp!"

"You didn't with Sam!" I rolled my eyes.

"Well Sam is more muscularly than Fang." Iggy argued. I rolled my eyes and loaded the bus. Nudge plopped down beside me.

"That was awkward." Nudge looked at Iggy. I wrinkled my nose.

"Only because you made it that way." I shrugged. "I think Gazzy likes you though." I shoot a look at The Gasman.

"No way! I am done with the men in your family." Nudge crossed her arms.

"What's wrong with the men in my family?"

"Well I don't know."

"So if he asked you out would you say yes?"

"Probably so." Nudge winked at me. The bus finally pulled up at school. I stomped off, and began a fast walk towards Fang. Once I got there he caught me in his arms.

"Hey Max?" I kept my face impassive.

"I decided me and you aren't going to work. It's over." Fang gave me a confused hurt look.

"When'd you decide this?" I grinned.

"I'm just playing!" I gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"Max don't play with a man's emotions. It's mean." Fang slung his arm around my shoulder. Once inside everyone was staring at us. Did they have a staring problem. Lissa slid out from whatever corner she was in and approached us.

"Fang?" She asked. He turned his head slightly.

"Yep."

"Do you date Max?" Her tone was disbelieving. He nodded vaguely and continued in our direction towards science. She stood there watching us, she slithered off to go tell Dylan I presume. I sat in my seat and Fang slid his but in next to me.

"Fang get out of my chair!"

"What did you say Maxi?"

"GEEEEET OOOUUUT OOOOOF MYYY CHAAAAIIIIIIIRRRRR!" I screamed shoving him to the floor. He stood up and smirked at me. The rest of the class was still in the hall way lolly gagging, since the bell hadn't rung yet.

"Max?"

"Yeah Fang." I looked up at him.

"We have a three day weekend this week." I nodded. "Do you Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy , and Maya want to go to the beach? With my family?" It late fall, almost winter, so why no.

"Sure!" I grinned, the beach sounds fun. Relaxing, soothing, a fun place to just chill. I stretched out in my desk. Before the lesson even started, or the final bell rang, I was already in my nappy time zone.

PaGeBrEaK

"Maximum Batchelder! PLEASE WAKE UP!" Mrs. Brigid yelled. I jolted up right whacking my head against the wall in the process.

"Max do you want a detention?" She glared down at me He frizzy red hair reminding me of Miss. Frizzle off of the Magic School Bus. Actually her whole outfit did. She had thunderbolt earrings on, a gray rain coat with darker gray storm clouds, and gray rain boots.

"No Miss. Frizzle." I blurted out without thinking.

"That's it Max detention, and a detention for anyone who finds her childish behavior funny." Mrs. Brigid glared at the rest at the class. Someone surely pooped in her cornflakes this morning. Today was just going to be a lovely day. Note the sarcasm here.

**A/N Another boringly short chapter. I'm so sorry guys! But don't worry because! I shall make up for it! I need a name for my short people gang! I'm seriously going to make one lol. I think I was a little too mean to that girl but she made my friend cry. I mean sure she get's on my nerves but nobody makes my friends cry, because I have like a serious problem. Whenever someone says the slightest of bad things about my friends behind their back I get all defensive. I'm trying to stop though, because sometimes they have to fend for their selves.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/n Why the heck are all the guys in middle school so darn horny. I'm going to slap the piss out of the guy I like. I still like him though. He told me to jump and I just found out the meaning because I had to ask another one of my guy friends, because I don't know these things. ( I spend a lot of my time to myself or ignoring people lol) So now I'm going to go slap the piss out of him tomorrow. :) wish me luck. He'll probably just catch my hand anyway. Lol**

Chapter something (I lost count and forgot to check lol)

I was smashed between Fang, and Maya in the back seat of Fang's parents car. I would've ridden with Iggy but he had Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. I snuggled into fang's chest this was going to be a long trip. Fang's hand rubbed small circles on my back. Maya was listening to her Ipad. She was bobbing her head and silently murmuring the lyrics while I just stared at her. Fang looked at his parents.

"How much longer till we get to the beach." His nose wrinkled up.

"About thirty minutes, but we need to pull over at a gas station." His mom smiled at him.

"Can me and Fang trade with Gazzy and Angel?" I asked. They had more room than I did right not. They only had four people. We had five and that's to much touching for me. Fang's mom just laughed and nodded.

"Tell Iggy we're pulling over." Fang's dad called out to me, I nodded whipping out my cell phone.

"HELLO MAXIMUUUUM!" Iggy laughed into the phone.

"Pull over next exit and tell Gazzy and Angel were trading cars."

"Um okay. Gaz Ange yall are going to have to ride with Fang's parents" There was a silence on his end.

"They said okay." Iggy finally said.

"Alright see ya then." I slightly laughed. We slowly drove up the exit ramp to the nearest exit. When the car was parked I jumped out gasping for air. Fang chuckled a bit, and hugged my waist. I grinned up at him and he walked me to the Iggy's car. I waved to Angel and Gazzy as they switched cars with us. I got in the back and Fang slid in next to me. Nudge turned in her seat to see me.

"Hey Max!" she grinned.

"Hey Fudge!" I smiled. She does sort of remind me of fudge today. She had on a cream jacket with brown fur on the hood, she had on dark brown skinny jeans, and light brown boots.

The rest of the ride was peaceful until Monster by Paramore came on. Fang had started singing along. I tried to ignore the urge to sing. It's really hard because Paramore is my favorite band ever.

"Fang have you ever heard Max sing?" Nudge turned back giving me an evil wink. I shook my head really fast. That song I sung for my mom was a onetime thing!

"No, Max you sing?" Fang looked down at me. I shook my head harder.

"Come on Max, sing to your boyfriend!" Iggy grinned at me.

"You guys are jerks!" I glared at Iggy and Nudge.

"Well Maxi you are a good singer." Iggy pointed out.

"It's okay Iggy, I know a song she can't resist!" She grinned evilly and took out her Ipod touch. She wouldn't dare. She flipped through her song list to my favorite song ever The Only Exception. It began to play and my fingers began to tap impatiently. I felt my lips twitch. Nudge just grinned wider.

"When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind." I blurted out without my own permission. "He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it. And my momma swore that she'd never let herself forget, and that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love if it does not exist. But darling you are the only exception. You are the only exception." I finally got myself under control and cut myself off and let the rest of the song play out. Nudge huffed at me, while Fang stared at me grinning.

"Max you never told me you could sing."

"Because I never wanted anybody to know. I made a vow not to sing ever, but Nudge knows my weak spot." I glared at her. She giggled. I slumped into my seat, I felt like Fang could not get off the subject of how well I could sing. Why does it matter anyway? Most people who can sing never get discovered, and I knew I was going to be one of those people.

We finally pulled up to the beach house. I got out of the car and my jaw dropped. It was a beautiful two story house set right on the beach.

"Okay," Fangs mom started, "girls will have the upstairs room because it has the balcony and the best room, and the boys can have downstairs since it has the pool table." She smiled at us and followed her husband to their room. This was going to be so friggin awesome.

"What do we do first?" Iasked. We all looked at Nudge who always had an idea and something to say.

"Truth or Dare." Of course she would say that!

**A/N Sorry this was short it's just leading gup to my epic next chapter. I'm going to make the next chapter as awesome as ever to make up for these crappy chapters I keep giving yall. EEEEKKKKKKK! (My excited scream)My dad I friends with the guy I likes dad. I never felt the need to even think about that cause I thought it wasn't important, but now it's starting to work in my favor. My dad and his dad are going to a basketball game together and GUESS WHAT! His dad is taking him with him! AND I GET TO GO TOOOOOOOO! :D)) - (Double chinned smiley lol)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N**_** AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH My plan is in ruins! Shoot! My daddy won't let me go anyway because all the guys off the basketball team are going.I don't want to beg because then he knows somethings up I NEVER beg to go to a basketball game, but then he mentions the guy I likes name and I'm like YAY TAKE ME TOO! How suspicious is that? I mean why doesn't he just take me! It'snot like I'm going to get raped! I'm going to be with him the whole fracking time. Unless one of them grabs me and tows me off, but if that happened I would scream like super-duper loud then everyone at the basketball thing a ma jigger would hear and be like OH NO RAPIST! Then my daddy would beat the crap out of the guy! I mean for reals? I can take care of myself in those types of situations! Most of the guys know not to mess with me anyway because I've my big brother. ;D Hehe! Got to love the big bro at points right? On with the story.**_

"Nudge not that game. You remember last time I had to kiss that really gross kid who picks his boogers." I groaned.

"Well to sad to bad, everyone in a circle. I volunteer to go first. Angel truth or dare." Nudge took over the game.

"Well since you scare me sometimes. Truth." Angel smiled.

"Do you or do you not like Jacob Walker?" Nudge leaned in close to judge Angel's reaction. She looked taken off guard.

"I-I I do! Fine I admit it!" Angel caved blushing a fresh pink color. Iggy looked surprised.

"You know Ange you've only been my sis for a month or so, and I already have this really over protective urge to smash this guy's face in." Iggy looked really serious too, so Angel's facial expression turned to completely horrified.

"Oh my god Iggy!" Angel buried her head in her hands. "Max truth or dare." She peeked at me through her hair.

"I dare you to go skinny dipping tonight."

"Oh heck NO!" I screamed. "Iggy and Gazzy, and Fang, and You, and Nudge will see my naked body!" I screamed.

"A dares a dare." Angel grinned.

"Angel that is sick and wrong!" I whined.

"Nope no takesies backsies." She smiled evilly. Iggy and Fang were cackling their heads off. Yeah because they get to see a naked girl go swimming. Ew gross sexist pigs. I whacked Iggy in the shoulder.

"That's gross I'm your cousin dude."

"Hey a naked girl is a naked girl." Iggy fist bumped Fang. I glared at Fang and he quickly re-tracted his hand.

"Fine as long as everyone faces the house and it's narrowed down to a minute time frame no longer than that. Oh and the guys have to be blind folded, because I don't need any peeking toms." I glared at Fang and then Iggy. Gazzy was being pleasantly silent.

"Ok Iggy truth or dare."

"I'm not a wimp so dare."

"I dare you to go in the closest with Gazzy for five minutes." Iggy gave a horrified look.

"You know his gas problems are worse in small spaces!" Iggy gave me a look.

"Yeah I know, but since you thought my dare was so funny this is your punishment."

"Dude you better hold it." Iggy glared at his little brother.

"I'm sorry bro." Gazzy gave a sheepish look. They disappeared into the nearest closet. About two minutes in you could hear Iggy coughing and gagging. I giggled, while Nudge began laughing her butt off. Fang was laughing so hard he fell over, and Angel was on the verge of tears. Three minutes later Iggy came out with tears pouring from his eyes. He shot a glare at me, and Gazzy sat next to him smiling brightly.

"Fang truth or dare?" Iggy said still pouting.

"Dare." Iggy finally got an evil idea I could tell by his eyes.

"You have to give Max a hickey while I record it and post it on facebook." Iggy smiled triumphantly. I huffed.

"Why do I always get affected by the crappy dares!" I whined.

"Because this is what I call payback." Iggy smirked. I rolled my eyes, as Iggy whipped out his cell phone and began digitally recording what was about to happen next. Fang began to brush his lips against my neck and finally reached the spot he'd start working on first. He kissed the spot gently and began going up until he found my sweet spot. Well nice going there bud. I held in a moan of pleasure as he began to suck harder and harder on the spot. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to ignore Iggy's laughter in the back ground. He was so going to pay. Fang finally leaned back and glared at Iggy.

"Gazzy truth or dare?" Fang looked at Gazzy.

"Uh truth because so far the dares are a little disgusting." He wrinkled his nose.

"Okay if you could date any girl in this room who would you date. I mean like ignore incest for a minute." Fang smirked.

"Uh Max." Gazzy blurted out, I gaped open mouthed at him.

"Really Gazzy?"

"Well you're the most developed here! I mean sorry for being a teenage boy!" Gazzy looked at his shoes. This truth or dare game is really making me feel more and more un-comfortable.

"Nudge truth or dare?" Gazzy looked at Nudge.

"Uhm…. What the heck DARE!" She grinned.

"Okay I dare you to kiss Iggy for two minutes straight no breaks."

"Gazzy he has a girlfriend!"

"So what she doesn't know won't hurt her." Gazzy replied. Nudge's fist clenched and unclenched.

"No more than a minute." She bit out harshly.

"Fine fifty five second now go!" Nudge made a face before leaning in to kiss Iggy. She acts like they haven't traded spit before. Trust me they have and it was disgusting to watch. After their fifty five seconds were up Nudge ran out to go grab her tooth brush. She came back in about a minute later.

"Okay Max back to you truth or dare?"

"Since my last dare got me nothing but crap, truth." I glared at Angel. If you asked me she was no Angel.

"So on a scale of one through ten how much do you like fang?" Nudge asked.

"On a scale of one through ten? Well about an infinite number that's how much." I grinned. Fang high-fived Iggy. "On second thought I'll give him an eleven." Fang smirked.

"Well that's it for that game I quit." Angel stood up and walked out.

"Me too." I ran after Angel. Behind us I heard Gazzy, Iggy, and Fang agree to.

"Let's go check out the beach! I'm sure we can find like some really cool shells, and make sand castles and play in the water and fun stuff that people do at a beach." Nudge suggested. We all agreed and walked outside. I let out a content see as the slightly chilled ocean breeze hit my face. Now this is the life. I fell onto the soft sand. Fang sitting down beside me.

"Come on Angel let's find some shells! Maybe we can find some really pretty ones and make necklaces!" Nudge squealed skipping along the shore, Angel running after her.

"I wonder if I can make anything explode?" Gazzy thought out loud.

"I don't know let's go see!" Iggy grinned dragging Gazzy off to go find thinks good for explosions.

"Don't blow up the house!" I called after them.

"Whatever!" Iggy called back. The morons I have to put up with.

I ended up going thought with my dare, I'll spare you the humiliating details though. When I say humiliating I mean humiliating. Like some other people who were vacationing saw me, so they like yelled at us and shouted for us to get off the beach doing that type of crap. From the neck up I was tomato red.

"Max turn out the light!" Angel whined burying her face in the pillow.

"Whatever Angel." I flicked off the light, and almost immediately fell asleep.

**A/N Did my best lol. I think I'm going to hypnotize my dad in his sleep tonight. I could stand over him and be like. You will take your daughter to the basketball game. Then he'll be like I… will…take…my… daughter… with….me. And I'll just repeat that over and over again until it seeps into his brain that I'm going! I don't car if I have to ride in a car full of sweaty boys. Did I mention the guys on track are going to, and they'll be just getting off of track. GRODY! LOL Wish me luck with my hypnoses. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N So I got to go to the basketball game! But guess what! I didn't get to talk to him. No 1 I was nervous cause my dad and the guy I like friends were there. No 2 He was sort of scared since my dad was there and my dad's six foot 3 and to a thirteen year old that's pretty intimidating. So we would just glance at each other every once in a while. His dads really weird though. He called me ten I do not look ten! Also his dad kept asking if I was the one from the other day. Well my dad told him he only has two daughters and the other one is the oldest. So unless I have a random twin I didn't know about yes I'm the one form the other day. Lol be cool if I did have a twin though. Oh and Fang's dad is being called Fang's dad a lot this chapter because I forgot his name and was too lazy to look!**

"Kids wake up!" Fang's dad woke me up from my spot on the couch.

"Wha?" I looked up drowsily at him.

"We're going scuba diving." He grinned at me and the other girls. Sounds interesting enough.

**The Beginning of The Chapter**

I sat almost in Fang's lap as his dad drove us farther out to sea. I watched the passing scenery with great interest. I took in the sparkling blue green water, an occasional marine animal, the random seaweed, the bright sun, the light blue water contrasting with the sea water. The boat cut across the waves sharply and fast.

"This is so cool! I mean being out here, with you guys! You know about to go scuba diving! What if we see dolphins and Max this will be so romantic for you and Fang. You two should hold hands while swimming underwater and stuff. Zomg that would be so cute you know. Guess what? I'm so excited! WOOHHOOO Scuba diving is going to be the bomb. I betcha it will be! Oh is that a dolphin? " Nudge rushed to the side of the boat

"Zomg that was totally not a dolphin it was like a fish! Darn it! I thought it was a dolphin! What if a dolphin suddenly goes insane and bites someone!" Iggy slapped a hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Thank you Iggy." I nodded my head at him.

"Anytime Max."

We finally made it to like a random patch of ocean in the middle of nowhere

"Well this is it kids." He gestured to the ocean. He began helping us put on the oxygen tanks and mask.

"Fang you jump in first then Max. We're going to do this two by two." He nodded at Fang to go. Fang jumped in making a huge splash in the water. Once the waves calmed down a bit from his splash I jumped in. For a few seconds when I first hit the water I panicked and shut my eyes, and then I slightly opened them. My heart stopped when I saw the breath taking scenery.  
>Delicate coral reefs, variety of fish and other things all in all it was a giant colorful thing. I swam around a bit and went a little be=it closer to the reef. There was different everything. The fish had spectacular colors; orang, red, blue, pink, yellow. Everything was so perfect and untouched by humans. Fang swam closer to me. He pointed at an approaching object. I looked up towards the surface it was a boat, and the object coming towards us was a net. I didn't think fishermen fished this close to reefs and things. I begin swimming up, Fang on my heels, or should I say flippers.<p>

I took a good look at the man. He was old and had a yellow rain coat on and khakis. He was short stubby, and chubby, his hair was thinning and balding, and he had really bad acne. Another boy was in the back he was about Fang Nudge and I's age. He had blonde hair and sparkling turquoise eyes, and light tan. Fang's dad was talking with the man.

"I know I just need to try fishing somewhere new the fish where I normally fish are gone. Don't ever seem em anymore." The man slurred. He's drunk, I immediately realized. The man stumbled off to the steering wheel.

"Well can you fish somewhere else. You know for safety precautions don't want any of the kids to get caught up in the nets."

"A' right bye." The man turned the boat and started towards shore. Interesting there's no fish out farther where he fishes. I slunk back into the water and began swimming out farther. I finally got past the reef to a large clearing filled with nothing. There was no marine wildlife to be found. I came up to see how far away the boat was. Not far really I could still see it and Fang sitting at the head. I went back under, but I wave hit me and I flipped in the water. It had been getting cloudy on our way here, but now the seas were getting rough. I didn't try to fight the waves, that's what the always tell you not to do. It just tires you out. I could hear Fang and the rest of the gang calling my name. Wow curse my bad luck. I get curious about the fish being gone. I go out away from the boat, the sea gets rough and now I'm being towed farther and farther from the boat and shore.

Well you know what they say curiosity killed the cat.

**A/N I have no idea what was going on in my head when I wrote this, but I sort of like it, but on the other hand its really random. Oh and the fisherman and the boy they'll show up again. For some reason I think my fanfic is turning towards a "lost at sea" story but you know what works works. She won't be separated from everyone for a long time though I'm thinking a couple of days. I'm going to be updating throughout the day because e a storm is supposed to be hitting Alabama. We get storms like every week grrr. So I'll have nothing else to do!** i ?' woke me up from my spot on the couch.


	22. Chapter 22

"Max wake up!" I heard Fang's distance voice. "Come on Maximum get up." I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't.

"Max! Please get up!" I heard Nudge crying and something wet hit my face. I finally tried to open my eyes and breathe again. I spit out water and coughed. I took a huge breath and opened my eyes. Fang and Nudge were f=right in my face staring at me in shock. Fang yanked me into a sitting position then hugged me. Nudge then joined the hug.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You disappeared and we couldn't find you. We thought you had drowned or went back under so we put on our gear and looked for you and you weren't there." Nudge started sobbing.

"So when we didn't find you. We got on the boat and cruised around for a while screaming your name. You never answer." Fang finished.

I faintly remembered swimming off and getting trapped by the waves. I nodded for him to go on.

"Then the guys from earlier," He gestured towards the old man and the guy behind him, "they found you and remembered you being with us. They hot you breathing again and brought you back to the deck at the same time we pulled up. Even though you were breathing you weren't moving and wouldn't get up. We were scared you were slipping into a coma." He stroked my cheek. I sat up more my head leaning on Fang's hard chest. Nudge had stopped crying and was now sniffling.

"I thought you were dead! What were you thinking?" She hugged me again.

"I have no idea. I don't really remember what happened except for these strong waves." I blinked

"Oh it doesn't matter what you were thinking as long as you're alive!" Nudge hugged me tighter.

"Gosh Nudge I can't breathe!" I struggled against her skinny arms, Fang ended up plucking me away from her. Iggy ran over with Maya Angel, and Gazzy on his heels. They collided into me and Fang and yanked Nudge into the hug. So to make this clearer: Iggy was the bottom slice of bread, Gazzy was the lettuce, Maya was the pickles, I was the ham, Fang was the mustard, and Nudge was the top slice of bread. The true meaning of a Max sandwich.

Fang's dad finally made everyone get off of me.

"Guy's let her breathe!" He helped me to my feet.

"Thanks," I smiled at him, "And you two guys over there. Thanks for you know, like, saving me." They both nodded and smiled. Interesting day it was today. Interesting day.

**A/N Kay this is a shortie, but I just updated to let you guys know I'm still alive, and that I'm not abandoning this story. Not that I ever would. Also I keep having these weird dreams. One was me and my crush were talking and he hugged me and wouldn't let go of me, then there was one where me and my best friend got into a fight over a toilet. She wanted me to use the bathroom but I didn't want too, then there was an- okay I'm not going to bore you with my dreams, let's just say they were weird. I've also been really busy this being the third nine weeks of school for me, I'm packed between exam after exam. Oh and Ari and Ariel will be back really soon.**


	23. Chapter 23

Okay, so it's Monday and I'm back at school. It's really boring after that mini faction. I sat down in my seat in science and watched the clock tick while Mrs. Brigid talked and blabbed on about science what does she think this is school? Wait…Ignore that last sentence, this is school.

"Can anyone name me the two atoms water h2o is made up of?" Mrs. Brigid asked; her voice breaking through my boredom. I know this, I learned it eighth grade. I raised my hand.

"Yes, Max?"

"Two hydrogen's and an oxygen atom." I then went back to not paying attention. I took out a pen and scribbled on my note book cover, and no it was not a heart with my name and Fang's name in the middle with an arrow going through it. That's to girly. As a matter of fact. It was…why am I telling you guys this anyway.

The bell finally rang, and Fang came to my desk.

"That was boring." He looked down at me.

"Yes it was, but when is science not boring." I smiled at him. We were now in the hallway walking to our lockers. Fang slung his arm around my shoulders. Dylan passed by us with the usual sneer on his face, but then he saw me and turned around.

"Max?" He asked. Well who the heck else would it be? Hayley Williams?

"Duh." I roll my eyes.

"Didn't know you were dating Fang." Dylan's eyes narrowed making him look sort of evil.

"Well yeah I am, and have been for like the last month and maybe a bit more or so." I glared up at him. Fang removed his arm from around my shoulder, and put it protectively around my waist.

"Well see you later Maxi." He winked and walked off. I wanted so bad to rip his face off, but Fang tugged me down the hallway. Fang was also gritting his teeth in frustration.

"Hey." I looked up at him. HE silently looked down and met my gaze.

"Love you." I pecked him on the lips and darted to my locker. He smirked slightly and went to his locker. I quickly made my way to second period thinking about Dylan, jerk face.

A few periods later at lunch.

As I walked throw the lunch line I checked my table. Nudge and Fang were already seated, so was Angel. Just recently Iggy, and Gazzy had started sitting with us, and I loved that they decided to sit with us. I then glanced over at Fang who was 'listening' to Nudge talk. That girl could talk a mile a minute. I was so caught up in my table I didn't notice that Dylan was standing right behind me. I didn't notice until I grabbed my tray and started walking towards the table. A strong arm caught my waist and I almost dropped my tray on the force of the impact. I turned around slowly; to see Dylan's smirking face.

"So Maxi? You put out for Fang and not me?" He sneered.

"No actually I don't have to have sex with Fang for him to know I love him, and the same goes for him you dirt bag."

"Haha Maxi." He let out a dry laugh. He placed his lips at the nape of my neck. What the heck we're in the middle of the lunch room back off.

"Dylan….stop it." I tried to remove myself from his grasp. I couldn't, I can't. Why can I fight my own dad and not be able to get away from this scum bag. Dylan finally let go and whispered in my ear.

"I always get what I want Max." He walked off to his table. I glared after him, and walked as fast as possible to my table, and sat next to Fang. Fang could tetll something was wrong with me.

"Max?" He started.

"I'm okay Fang…" They didn't have to know nothing happened. I don't want Fang going all mad-man over something that didn't happen. Fang gave me one of those this isn't over looks I will find out what's going on.

"ZOMG! I was just thinking what if you had died that day Max. Today would be sooooo different. Instead of being at school I would be at home crying and stuff, and Ari and Ariel would be devastated they love you soooo muuuuuch. Fang would probably just die inside you know. HE probably wouldn't be the same for like ever. He would be all. Max why, why did you die. Why wasn't I there to save you it's all my fault and he'd go onto a really deep depression stage. Yeah and Iggy and Gazzy just so they don't have to remember you would blow up all of you stuff and your room. Angel she would probably be like oh my god Max your dead, and start crying."

"Nudge would you just shutup. And what you were thinking about what if I had died!" I looked at her.

"Um I would answer but you told me to shutup." Nudge grinned.

But you just talked." I pointed out. She frowned.

"Oh well whatever, my brain thinks of weird stuff a lot okay." She poked her jello with her fork.

The final bell had just ran and here I was minding my own business. I grabbed my books out of my locker. I looked down for a minute making sure I had all my stuff. My locker closed, and I looked up thinking it was Fang, but it wasn't. It was Dylan Of course it was Dylan.

"Hey Maxi, I told you I always get what I want." He leaned down and kissed me on the lips, I shoved him off of me,

"Don't you already have a girlfriend! Isn't this what she's for!" I made a bee line for the door. The hallways were almost empty now, because I had been late getting to my locker. I could hear Dylans footsteps behind me. I was almost to the door. I reached out to push the door open, just as Dylan grabbed my waist and pulled me away from my only hope. I looked out the door as I got tugged away I saw Fang. I snatched away from Dylan's grasp again and ran to the door. I swung it open really fast.

"FANG!" I screamed, "HELP ME." Dylan picked me up by my waist and towed me away from the door. I had saw Fang's face when I screamed, he'd heard me. Of course he heard me, he always hears me when I need him. Dylan was roughly dragging me to the boy's bathroom, when Fang appeared out of nowhere basically, and punched him dead in the jaw. Dylan let go of my arm and I fell to the floor. I backed up on my butt to the wall, and watched Fang beat the crap out of Dylan. After re-arranging his face and I mean this. He punched Dylan in both eyes broke his nose and I think one of his teeth were missing also. He pulled Dylan's arm behind his head and glared at him.

"I swear if you ever touch Max again I will beat the living life out of you." He dropped Dylan who fell to his knees his nose spewing blood all over the floor. Fang then walked over to me, I was now grinning at how weak and pathetic Dylan looked balled up on the floor. I stood up and ran into Fang's arms. I looked at Dylan again.

"Fang you forgot one thing." I ran up to Dylan and kicked him dead in the balls. Dylan let out a little groan if pain and curled up into a tight ball. I ran back to Fang putting my arms around his waist.

"Where's Nudge?" I looked up at him.

"Went to get the twins from across the street." Fang placed his head on my hands. Fang pressed his lips gently to mine. I leaned up on my tippy toes just a bit, and kissed him back. I moved my arms up to his neck and his arms wrapped around my waist tugging me closer to him.

"Ahem…" Someone cleared there throat. I turned slightly my lips still on Fang's to see Nudge tapping her foot impatiently. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Fang our lips barely skimming.

"We can always continue this later." Fang whispered against my lips. I nodded and separated myself from Fang.

"Hey Maxi how was school!" Ariel smiled brightly at me.

"It was just wonderful how was you and Ari's day." I asked. Ariel snickered.

"Why don't you tell her Ari." She smiled. Ari looked at his shoes and then up at me with the best bambi eyes I have ever seen in my life. He bit his lower lip that was sort of trembling.

"Well there was this kid. He was making fun of me. So I punched him. The teacher sent me to the principals office, and I have three days suspension." He looked back at his feet. I don't know if it was the bambi eyes or the way he told me the story, but he sounded so innocent like a victim of teacher brutality.

"I'm sure mom will understand Ari." I hugged him. "If she doesn't just know I'm on your side. If someone was making fun of me I would've punched them too."

"Really Max. Is this what you call a good influence?" Nudge rolled her eyes at me.

"What?" I looked at her.

"If it was me I would have punched him too. You're supposed to say okay, but next time tell the teacher don't punch him." Nudge corrected my parenting. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm with Max. I would've punched the kid too. I mean it's great to tell them not to do stuff like that, but it sort of makes you look like a hypocrite." Fang took my side.

"You two are going to be horrible parents." Nudge rolled her eyes. Ariel giggled.

"Nuh uh they'll be the best parents any bodies ever had." She hugged my legs and smiled brightly at me. I had forgot all about the court session coming up in a few days. I was too caught up in my life that I felt was getting closer and closer to perfect. I had the best friends anyone could ever wish for. Maya who's baby was due in July or August something like that. Iggy and Gazzy the best cousins and guy friends a girl could ask for. Angel who I just met this year, and she suddenly became my cousin. Which I really didn't care! Nudge my most loyal friend ever. She may have a chatter box and is obsessed with fashion, but she'll always love me no matter what I do. I have the most perfect boyfriend in the whole world. I know he'll always be there to help and support me along they way, and will never purposely try and break my heart. Then we have Ari and Ariel. Geesh have they been through a lot, but that didn't change their attitudes towards life and other people. They're only seven they didn't deserve to have a dad like Jeb neither did I. My mom she's also gotten a lot better she's even started dating again haha. It's sort of weird, but I guess it's okay. I mean as long as she doesn't bring home another Jeb.

"Max!" Nudge snapped me away from my thought.

"Huh."  
>"You've been totally spacing." Nudge rolled her eyes.<p>

"Oh yeah I forgot there was other people around me." I looked at Fang and grinned Ariel was sitting on his shoulders laughing.

Cute

_**A/N Alright this chapter was 4 pages long yayz! Okay this story is winding down. I think two, three, or four more chapters. Then I'll be like yayz first story I ever finished! YEAH! Hmmm….. Okay sorry if this was rushed I was like on a typing spree and sometimes they get out of hand it made sense when I re-read it but I still don't know. Oh and firday I had this weird eye contact hing going on with my crush. He had to pick up time cars, which are sort of like a jobs were you have to punch in and stuff. Yeahh it's weird. So he picked up mine and whacked me on the head then smiled at me and walked off and I was like whaaat. Then while the teacher was talking we kept glancing at each other at different times, on purpose. Then we looked at each other and stared for like a minute then we both made weird faces and turned around. Awkward Turtles. I'm just glad the teacher didn't see us because she like to pick on people when she finds them staring at each other. She'll be like hey you two stop making googly eyes at each other. Then you'd be like I wasn't. Then she'd be like yeah you were… hehe**_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

I took a deep breath, and walked into the court room. My heart was thudding painfully against my rib cage. The whole entire case few by it wasn't until it got to my mother I actually paid attention.

"So you're Mrs. Batchelder…Valencia Batchelder." The lawyer dude looked my mother sternly in the eye. MY mom held her ground though and stared at him back.

"So Jeb Batchelder had a history of problems with alcohol when you married him. Am I correct or am I not?"

"No, Jeb was fine….well until his mother died. It went downhill from there." MY mom bit her lip.

"Can you tell me what happened when his mother died."

"He began drinking and staying out late, screaming and yelling all the time." My replied calmly.

"How old was your daughter when this started. She was all but the innocent age of three sir."

"When did the abuse start?"

"Max had cheer practice and I went to pick her up. We came back and he had Ari by the arms. Max tackled him to the floor allowing Ari to get away. They didn't fight. Max just restrained him. After that day the abuse with Max and I started."

"Why didn't you just put him out." The lawyer demanded.

"I couldn't… I wouldn't…I…I….I loved the damn man! How could I? It turns out the whole time he was using my feelings to manipulate me….to hurt those kids." A single tear ran down my mom's cheek.

"The defense rest." The man sat down. I began to block it out again as the other lawyer began to question mom. They called up Fang, Ari, and Ariel. Fang was listed as a witness because he was the first one told the story too and they want to make sure I don't change anything up. Before they got to me the judge called a two hour recess. I walked out the building; Fang's arm caught my waist. He caught my mom's eye and she nodded.

"Up for some ice cream?" He smirked at me. I walked to the street, while Fang flagged down a taxi. A song started running through my head. Like a race car.

Can't make my own decisions  
>Or make any with precision<br>Well maybe you should tie me up  
>So I don't go where you don't want me<p>

You say that I been changing  
>that I'm not just simply aging<br>Yeah how could that be logical?  
>Just keep on cramming ideas down my throat<p>

You don't have to believe me  
>But the way I, way I see it<br>Next time you point a finger  
>I might have to bend it back<br>Or break it, break it off  
>Next time you point a finger<br>I'll point you to the mirror

If God's the game you're playing  
>Well we must get more acquainted<br>Because it has to be so lonely  
>To be the only one who's holy<p>

It's just my humble opinion  
>But it's one that I believe in<br>You don't deserve a point of view  
>If the only thing you see is you<p>

You don't have to believe me  
>But the way I, way I see it<br>Next time you point a finger  
>I might have to bend it back<br>Or break it, break it off  
>Next time you point a finger<br>I'll point you to the mirror

This is the last second chance  
>(I'll point you to the mirror)<br>I'm half as good as it gets  
>(I'll point you to the mirror)<br>I'm on both sides of the fence  
>(I'll point you to the mirror)<br>Without a hint of regret  
>I'll hold you to it<p>

I know you don't believe me  
>But the way I, way I see it<br>Next time you point a finger  
>I might have to bend it back<br>Or break it, break it off  
>Next time you point a finger<br>I'll point you to the mirror

I know you won't believe me  
>But the way I, way I see it<br>Next time you point a finger  
>I might have to bend it back<br>Or break it, break it off  
>Next time you point a finger<br>I'll point you to the mirror

I wasn't aware I had been singing until I noticed I was once again at the top of the stairs, and had my finger out pointing at nothing in particular. Fang, my mom, and basically everyone else there was staring at me their mouths gaping open. I dropped my hand and stared at everyone else.

"Erh…..yeah….." I walked down the stairs awkwardly and got in the taxi. Fang looked down at me and smiled. I felt better from my little sing fest and grinned. Fang leant down and placed his lips on my mine. I felt sort of bad for the taxi driver they probably have to see kissing couples all the time, but I really didn't care. I reached up and put my arms around his neck, Fang put his hands on my waist. Feeling we weren't close enough or passionate enough. I scooted closer to Fang, and tilted my head, and opened my mouth. Kissing Fang made all the heavy thoughts in my brain fly away. Now all I felt was the amazing tingly feeling a got from kissing Fang, and my thoughts…zip….nada. That's what kissing Fang does to you. Fang was now practically on top of me and I didn't really mind. I guess the taxi driver had enough of the make out fest in his back seat and coughed. Fang sat up with me clutching on to his jacket like it was my life line.

The taxi finally stopped outside of the ice cream shop. Fang paid him and we hopped out. Fang took my hand in his and held it.

"Max, I know this case is going to be really hard on you, but remember whatever happens you still have me and Nudge. Also more importantly I love you Maximum Batchelder." I kissed my forehead. I blushed slightly.

"Love you too, Fang." I laid my head on his shoulder, and that's exactly how we stood in the ice cream shop line.

Fang was my rock, my safe place, and I know this sounds really stupid because I'm only in high school, but I think he's the only one for me. When I wasn't searching for anyone to love, Fang managed to break those hard walls that protected my heart. He made me feel…..I really have no idea how to explain it.

Complete? Whole? Myself? Don't ask me to explain it.

"So Max, what flavored ice cream do you want." He looked down at me clenching my hand tighter.

"Two scoops of vanilla ice cream." I smiled. Fang ordered two scoops of chocolate mint. We took our ice cream and walked down the street.

"Fang give me some of yours"

"Only if you give me some of yours." He smirked.

"Fine." I held my ice cream cone up to his mouth and he did the same for me. Then we traded back. Okay that was really coupley. Fang accidently hit his nose with his ice cream causing me to giggle. I swiped my finger across his nose getting the ice cream off, and put my finger in my mouth. Fang planted a soft peck on my lips. We stumbled along some across a woman selling puppies. How cute. They were Scotties like you know Total off of the Wizard of Oz. I knelt down and petted one. The puppy wagged his little stubby tail and took a huge bite out of my ice cream. My mouth hung open in surprise and then I begin to laugh uncontrollably. The woman looked horrified.

"Um I'm so sorry he usually.. I don't know!" She apologized.

"IT's okay, how much are they."

"Well I can't keep them anymore so they're free."

"Well in that case I want him." I picked up the little dog that had taken a bite out of my ice cream.

"Uhh.. really…?" She asked.

"Sure, he'll fit right at home with me and my family. I think I'll name you Total." I scratched behind his ears.

"Max where are we going to keep him while we're in court?" Fang asked.

"Uh I have no idea, but I want him." I looked at Fang.

"Fine." Fang picked up the dog and we began walking down the street again.

"What time is it?" I asked Fang.

"Time to get back to the court house."

Well great time for me to testify against my father. Here goes nothing…..

**A/N Ok I tried my best with the court thing, but it sounded sort of sketchy to me… Next update **_**will be**_** tomorrow. So PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'm BEGGING YOU GUYS REVIEW! (Oh and give me some advice on how to make it more like a court for Max's testify. Please some help with that would be great)**


	25. Chapter 25

**The hearing part 1**

"Alright Max you can go ahead and take the stand." My lawyer told me, I nodded and walked up the stairs. The sweared me in and then came the questioning.

"Max can you tell me all you remember about your dad before the beatings?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Well first off he was never much of a dad. My mom loved him, I don't understand why, but she did. He would come home drunk and angry at the world. After getting laid he would come home, and be slightly more angry, and yell at my mom more. I learned to tell the difference between his two moods. Grumpy, and pure angry."

"What about when he came home from rehab."

"It was slightly peaceful. He didn't seem as normal as he looked. I could tell something was off."

"What about when Ari and Ariel came into the picture."

"Well I think before they got there he was trying to pretend normal. Then they came and he became like a wild man. Not even close to how he was when he was drunk, but worst. He'd swear at us….hit us for no reason. Most of the time I'd do everything to protect the twins…Ari and Ariel…from his crazy psycho wrath."

Fang smiled noticing I wasn't planning on using proper language even for a court case.

"What about the day when the ambulance picked him up." I shuddered involuntarily.

"Well it started off like any other normal afternoon, but it got bad. He had my mom pinned against the wall, so I pulled him off. I shoved him out the door, he punched me a few times, but I hit back. I don't take that stuff easily. I tried to tell my mom to call the police, but she wouldn't she just sat there and cried. She let him back in, but she didn't know that he was going to re act the way he did. He said he was sorry and she fell for it. He had pushed me into the window, which made it break, and it scraped me up pretty bad. I had started throwing anything I could get my hands on at him to keep him away from me. I carried the twins upstairs and locked them in their room. Jeb was slashing a knife around at me trying to cut me. He was about to slit my throat, when Ariel finally got out of the room and screamed. She had threw herself at the knife and snatched it from him. I had taken the distraction as an advantage. I had chains on my skirt and I pulled them around his throat till he stopped breathing. I thought he was dead so I started to cry, so did Ari and Ariel. But of course we all know he's not.

"No more questions." He sat down, and the other lawyer stood up.

"Max your father says that you have repeatedly angered him into hurting you is this true."

"No, one time, but I wanted him to hit me. I was upset I had made a really stupid decision and felt like he should've hit me." I replied honestly.

"Farther more, we've heard you've repeatedly tried to hurt you father and yoouo have plenty of motivation you hate him don't you."

"I hate him it's true, but it doesn't mean I wanted him dead. I'm not a murder. So before he points a finger at me for making him mad that _one _time, he needs to look in the mirror. If God's the game you're playing well we must get more acquainted, because it has to be so lonely to be the only one who's holy. It's just my humble opinion, but it's one that I believe in. You don't deserve a point of view if the only thing you see is you." I quoted from Playing God. "I've got more to say, but really who cares. This is how I feel. He hurt me more than anything. My mom did more for me than he ever did or ever will. He's a liar, and he's guilty and he knows it. Now do you have any more questions or can I go back and sit with my boyfriend and mother?" I asked. The lawyer looked taken aback.

"the defense rest." He went back and sat down. I smiled. Always leave em speechless Maximum, you'll knock em dead.

**A/N The rest will be posted later on today hahahhahaha! REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26

**THE HEARING PART TWO**

I waited patiently for the jury to return. They finally did and one member remained standing.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge asked.

"Yes we have your honor."

"The verdict please."

"We find Jeb Batchelder the defendant guilty."

That was the only part I heard because my brain spiraled out of control. I hugged Fang, and Ari and Ariel.

"Did I not promise you two he would never hurt any of us again?" I asked Ari and Ariel squeezing them tighter. I realized Ariel was sobbing again; I wiped her tears away and smiled. My mom had stood up and walked out the court room. I got up and Fang and I each grabbed a twins hand and left after her.

PaGeBrEaK

When we got home I was surprised to see, Nudge, Maya, Iggy, Angel, Ella, Gazzy, and Ratchet sitting on the couch grinning at us like wild hyenas.

"Congrats!" Nudge ran up to me and hugged the life out of me.

"Well Jeb is going to be in jail for a long time." Iggy stood and smiled. So we part like it was the last time we would ever party all night long, and y mom really didn't seem to mind.

Once it settled down I brought Total out of my room, and carried him downstairs.

"Max I was just thinking….._well _you said you'd never sing because love's not real right?" Nudge asked.

"Well yeah."

"Well now I'm pretty sure you think differently otherwise you and Fang wouldn't be lip locking every five seconds." I blushed.

"Nudge where are you going with this?"

"The school talent show is coming up Max! PLEASE YOU HAVE TO SING!" Nudge blurted out. I looked at her horrified. Then I smirked.

"On one condition though Nudgey." I smiled.

**A/N Sorry it's another shorty, but it goes along with the other one soo….. I have ONE HUNDRED VIEWS OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!THAT WAS SO LIKE MY GOAL 100 AND NOW I'm THERE! OH MY GOD. Or as my crush would say. Oh EM GOSH. HE'S SUCH A WEIRDO. BUT I LOVE HIM FOR THAT… EEEEPPP! LET's SEE IF WE CAN GET SOME MORE REVIEWS! I find it odd I was talking about how long my chapters were then I just explode over how many reviews I have lol.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N Well I had a wonderful day what about you guys? What makes my day so wonderful you ask? Well fifth period yesterday was like awesome. I sit in front of my crush and the way the desk sits whenever we look up at the same time were facing each other, and we flirted the whole period. Also Saturday they had a track meet, and his short were on backwards. His dad was like ugh that is not my son. His dad disowns him a lot. So we started playing the hip bump game. Then today I was walking past my crush and he grabbed my waist, and kept holding on to me, and was like hey hey hey. His project partner said. Please tell him it is not okay to steal logos, and he goes I'm a thief. So I go bad no stealing, and he was like fine. Also he told me he loved me today…hehe…my sister said we should stop flirting and just go out. Oh and I will not be able to update all next week. Spring Break and I'm going to Tennessee. So sorry I'll still work on the chapters, and then upload them as soon as I get home.**

Fang pov

I can't believe Nudge weaseled me into this. I mean this is a low, a real low. Nudge giggled looking at my outfit that she found incredibly hilarious. Well for me it was. I was wearing a pink shirt, not just pink, hot pink shirt. The only cool thing about it was the yin yang sign in the middle, then she'd made me put on a black vest, and dark skinny jeans, with chains on them, and I can't forget to mention the pink converse I'm wearing. I put on my dog tags grabbed the my guitar and walked out on stage. I still can't get over the fact I'm wearing pink.

It's all max's fault her condition was I play the guitar in the back ground and absolutely have to wear a pink shirt. I down and waited for Max to come out.

Max pov

She actually did it she got Fang to wear a pink shirt. How she did it I will never know. I can't even get him to wear a pink tie to prom. At first I was going to make Nudge do something embarrassing, like shave her head, but then I was like Fang should wear pink. I thought I'd win and not have to sing, but she manage to get him to wear it. WoW. He looks sort of sexy wearing pink if I say so myself. The music started playing.

"When I was younger I saw my daddy cry, and curse at the wind. He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it, and my mama swore that she'd never let herself forget, and that was the day that I promised I'd that I'd never sing of love if it does not exist, but darling you are the only exception. You are the only exception."

Before I knew it I was finished with the song. The crowd applauded. I grabbed Fang by the hand and ran offstage with him.

"Well I see I wasn't the only one who wore pink." He said gesturing to my white skinny jeans, pink tank top, and pink converse.

"Couldn't let you be out there alone could I? What type of girlfriend would I be then?" I pecked him on the lips.

"You'd be the Maxiest girlfriend ever." He leant down and kissed me again.

"Well I guess I'm not Maaxy enough." I kissed him again.

"You're just the way I love a Max." He kissed me again, but this time deepening it. I kissed him back our mouths moving in a slow pace in synch together. He pushed me up against the wall and put his hands on the wall, on either side of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled his face closer with the. I pulled away slightly only to hear a satisfying groan come from Fang, and he kissed me again. Our kiss became less passionate and more needy, and I pushed myself closer to him, my hands tangling in his sexy _**pink **_shirt. He grabbed my waist and pulled me in tight to him.

"Ahem…" I heard our principal clear her throat behind us. I backed away slowly from Fang, and looked up sheepishly.

"You two need to get back on stage for judging." She smirked slightly at us and followed us back onstage. I thought I might've even heard her murmur teens under her breath. Fang and I held hands on the stage and watched the judges who were whispering furiously to each other. They passed a little slip of paper to Maya who was our M.C.

"Okay the results are in and the winners of this year's talent show are…drum roll please, " The crowd pats their legs, "Maximum Batchelder and Nicholas Ride!" Maya screamed out our names. My jaw dropped and I looked at Fang absolutely amazed that we won. He grinned and squished me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him, and smiled. I won the talent show. Wait correct that there will never be a just me anymore. Me and _FANG _won the talent show. Nudge ran out on stage and hugged both of us.

"Se Max, I knew you'd guys win. See what happens when you listen to me!" She smiled happily. I looked in the crowd to see Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel cheering , and screaming. Iggy was doing some weird victory dance. Don't ask it's Iggy we're talking about here.

"You won Max go get the trophy." Fang nudged me to center stage. I shook my head grabbed his hand and pulled him with me.

"Correction, we won the trophy. From now on it will always be a we, and an us, because we're a team Fang." I didn't notice I said that in the mike until a bunch of girls in the crowd awed. I blushed and took the trophy.

PaGeBrEaK

I'm soooo bored. What are we supposed to do." Nudge collapsed on the couch. It's amazing how I won a talent show, and now there is nothing to do!

"I don't know… what do you want to do?" I asked her. Ariel looked up from playing with her dolls.

"Let's go to the park Maxi!" She squealed. Ari nodded in agreement.

"Guess it's settled, to the park we go!" I got off the couch and grabbed my jacket.

So now I'm at the park sitting on a too small swing me feet dragging in the dirt.

"Fang's on his way here." I told Nudge.

"You guys can't leave each other's side for five minutes can you?" Nudge asked still watching the twins play with some other kids at the park.

"I don't know I've never tried and don't plan on it." I smiled at her. Ari ran up to me.

"OH NO MAX, I GOT A CUT!" He screamed pulling his pants leg up to show me his knees.

"Max will kiss it and make it better." Ari made a face.

"Ew cooties!" He laughed and ran back off to find his sister. Boys. Never will understand them.

"Hello ladies." I heard Fang's voice behind me. I twisted my swing around to see his face.

"Hey Fangster." I leaned up to peck him the lips.

"So what are we doing here at the park." He sat in the swing on the opposite side of me.

"Well I was talking to Nudge, and now you're here." I drug me feet throw the dirt scuffing the tips of them.

"Ooh, I see." He began to swing lightly with me and Nudge.

"You know what a couple months ago if you asked me how life was. I'd say it was crap. Now my dad's in jail, I have a special guy in my life, and my best friend is back. Life is starting to look up." I smiled at the two of them

**A/N Woohoo! So now that the story is winding down. I'm talking one or two more chapters. Who is your favorite character? Review and tell me!**


End file.
